


Marco and Naomi (Maromi)

by KerenASL



Series: Freedom Fighters AU [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Crushing, Devil Fruit Research/Researcher, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Secrets, Friendship/Love, Haki, Idiots, Idiots in Love, Sad Ending, Sea-Stone, Weapons, the story of how Macey's parents meet and fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerenASL/pseuds/KerenASL
Summary: This the story/series about how Macey's parents- Marco and Naomi meet and their adventures together and apart. the series will end with Naomi's death, so leading to the prologue of Freedom Fighters Pirateslots of things happen. Naomi studies devil fruits and their eaters. she fights with people a lot. her family meets Marco and his family. we meet her brothers. we meet others from One Piece. will add characters in the tags as they appear.this is my version on how Whitebeard starts the Whitebeard Pirates and meets his crew. so look forward to many OCs to come and hear/read about how some of the commanders join the crew.though we will mostly be covering Marco and Naomi and their love story. anyway, i hope you enjoy! P.S the pairing name is Maromi.





	1. The First Meeting

Freedom Fighter Pirate Omake 

Chapter 1: Naomi and Marco- The First Meeting

_ Many years ago… Marco- 17, Naomi- 19  _

Naomi thanked Roger and his crew for the lift. It's not like she really needed it or anything, but the guy didn't seem so bad and neither did his crew. Naomi liked the First Mate, Rayleigh the most though. He and Naomi could talk Haki and it had been interesting watching, listening and seeing Roger use this 'all seeing and hearing' voice. It was pretty much Haki, just a special type. It seemed like a type Observation Haki, at least, Naomi thinks it was because it's definitely not Armament Haki and it would be the weirdest type of Conquerors Haki that Naomi has ever seen or heard of… then again, it could be a mix of strong observation Haki and weak conquerors Haki maybe?

Oh well, not that Naomi really cared that much. Haki isn't her field of study, Devil Fruits are and from what Naomi has seen with Roger's crew so far, there didn't seem a Devil Fruit Eater in it. But who knows, there might be later in the future and Roger has her snail number to call her if something comes up.

Naomi looked around her. Roger had said this island was one that 'a friend' of his, which made his crew, especially Rayleigh laugh, liked to visited. The man was a Devil Fruit Eater himself, called Edward Newgate or something like that. Naomi was interested in meeting the man and maybe asking him if it was okay if she studied him and his devil fruit for a little bit. 

Naomi was tall and what most would call pretty or beautiful, Naomi didn't really see herself as either and she was kind of tall for a girl at a hundred and eighty-eight centimetres tall, with a small pony tail golden hair (about shoulder length if it was out) and baby blue eyes. Wearing a long sleeve white ‘shiress’ a cross between a woollen dress and a shirt, with a black singlet and bra as well black three-quarter leggings and a pair black combat boots. Naomi also has several weapons hidden under her clothes and on her person as well, but she was carrying around a long metal box staff/stick as her main weapon to use to kick person's asses if they so much as looked at her wrong and didn't run away after she glared at them.

Naomi also had a lot of weapons in her aqua bag that she was carrying as well. She mostly had her research notes in there though. Now… what to do now… look and ask around for this Edward Newgate guy or something else?

_ Grumble….  _

Okay, first things first. Time to get something to eat! Eat first, then look for this Edward Newgate guy! Now… where's a good place around here to eat?

* * *

Marco couldn't help but look over at this pretty tall girl who walked into the bar, because… damn… She was pretty and tall. Even taller than Marco, but Pops keeps telling Marco that he is still growing so he will be taller, but still… that girl was tall.

Naomi- a hundred and eighty-eight centimetres vs. Marco- a hundred and seventy-nine centimetres.

Whitebeard looked at Marco then looked over at the bar where he saw a tall, for a normal human teenage girl, standing and talking to the bar tender. Whitebeard couldn't help but raise his eye brows up at Marco, did that girl catch his son's eye? Or was Marco assessing her because of the weapons that they could physically see on her person and trying to work out if she was a threat or not?

Because, that was an interesting metal staff she was carrying around, and she looked like she knew how to use it too. So Whitebeard does not want to be hit by it or by that girl. The girl seemed to be able to handle herself… Whitebeard wonders who she is… she didn't look like any of the wanted posters that he has seen- of either outlaws, bandits and/or pirates. Was she a marine undercover or on vacation? Was she an civilian? Was a pirate, just new and starting up since there was no way she was a supernova. She could have a wanted poster if she was and Whitebeard or Marco would know her name and face, if she was one. So she isn't super rookie or anything like that…

So, just who she is? And is Marco interested in her or just making sure she isn't a threat?

"Newgate?" the bartender says, a little loudly- getting Marco's and Whitebeard's attention. Why did he say Newgate's name?

"Yeah, Edward Newgate," the blonde/brown hair girl nodded as she put her bag on the bar next her and put her staff over her legs as she sits at the bar. "An acquaintance of mine just dropped me off saying I could find him here normally. He likes to visit this island or something."

Acquaintance? Who? Not many people know that Whitebeard likes this island and is going to put it under his protection once he has enough power too. The only real person that Whitebeard can think of that knows that he likes this island is either that annoying Marine Garp or his long time rival and friend Roger.

"Why would you be looking for him?" the bartender asked as he handed her drink and one of his staff had ran to get her a meal.

"I'm a researcher," the girl answered. "I was wondering if he might be willing to help out with my research."

Research? What research and how could he help out with it?

The bartender raised his eyebrows up at the girl in front of him and not once looked over to Whitebeard, aka Edward Newgate and his First Mate. They were still organising and getting Whitebeard's crew together. 

"Girl, do you even know who that man is?" the bartender said.

"Nope!" she answered- dead seriously. Which shocked Whitebeard and Marco. How could the girl not who he is? The girl then glared lightly at the bartender. "And don't call me girl if you want to live. I'm nineteen, I'm not a girl."

That is one scary girl. Whitebeard needs to make a note to not call her girl. Her face expression promised death to anyone that did. Well, at least he needs to remember to not call her girl to her face anyway. He will think it of her all he wants. 

"The man who rivals Gold Roger in strength?" the bartender said- thinking of one of the ways that the girl might have heard of them. And he kind of shook in fear, that look on the girl's face was kind of dangerous and kind of scary. "Roger is currently the strongest man in the world and Edward Newgate is said to rival his strength. Hasn't won a battle against Roger but does rival in strength against the man who is said to be the future King of Pirates."

This girl was more dangerous than she lets on, isn't she? Just how strong and dangerous is this girl really?

"Nope," she answered again. "But I'm not really from around here or anything. And I don't really pay any attention to what the paper talks about or says unless I find something related to my research. Other than that, I could care less about what is happening in the world. The only thing i care about right now is finish my family research so that my children don't have to worry about doing it in future. I’m so close to finishing it!"

Marco and Whitebeard looked at each other. This was… an odd yet interesting girl.

A small crew of thirty pirates come in. Talking, till one of them seen the girl.

"Aschgate!" what looked like the captain of the small crew said as they walked over to the girl at the bar.

One of the staff brought out a meal and put it down in front of her. She handed over some money to the bartender.

"Keep the change, you'll need it," 'Aschgate' smiled as she started eating her food and ignored the man and his crew.

"Aschgate!" the man repeated. "Your Aschgate D. Naomi aren't you, girl?!"

It all happened in a flash, the girl smashed the skull of the man talking with her metal staff and he was sent flying through the wall of the bar. Aschgate D. Naomi barely having to turn around in her seat to get the guy.

D? What was that? 

"Captain!" the crew shouted.

"My name is Naomi," the golden hair teen said as she put the metal staff on her lap again and continued eating. "Not girl, Captain Becker of the Beck Locker Pirates."

Holy shit… 

"What the fuck…" was all that Marco could manage to say. He was shocked- by not only the actions of the older girl but her strength as well. This girl was stronger and more dangerous than she lets on. They’re going to be need to be careful… but what does she want with Marco’s Captain in the first place anyway? 

"Guararara!" Whitebeard laughed. He liked this girl, Naomi huh? He was going to remember that name. Whoever she was, she was no ordinary person. 

"I suggest you leave before I do the same to you," Naomi told the Beck Locker Pirates as she looked over her shoulder to them as she finished her food and put some more money on the counter for the bartender. "Sorry about the wall." Naomi told the bartender as she smiled sweetly, like she hasn’t just maybe killed and broke a man’s skull and maybe neck. "Here's a tip."

Naomi got up and left the bar as the crew was still making a fuss over what seemed like maybe dead captain, if not, then the guy was going to have a cracked skull at least. Damn, that girl is stronger and more dangerous than she lets on.

"Pops…" Marco said looking up at his captain. What the hell did they do to get her attention?

"Go ask her about this help she wants Marco," Whitebeard nodded to his son. Better to tackle this, could be problem, head on and to do it now. Because the last thing they need, is for that girl to try to do something like that to either Marco or Whitebeard himself, or to their crew/future crew.

Marco nodded his head, got up from his seat and left to go after this girl, who was two years older than him. To ask her about why she wanted to see Pops.

* * *

Naomi sighed. She forgot to ask the bartender again about Newgate. Not that she wanted to scare the information out of him. No, she only does that to people that she doesn't like or who decide to be disrespect like Captain Becker did. Damn fucking assholes calling her girl just because she was younger than them. Damn it, why do people have to be so disrespectful? And do people like to try to use her too? Ungrateful disrespectful selfish assholes.

Seriously, for once, Naomi would like to meet someone who isn't trying to use her to get her research or knowledge on devil fruit. Roger and his crew were probably the first people who didn't try to use her for her research, yes, but they were interested in how correct and right the Fruit Devil Encyclopedia and its information was, since it almost gives out the names, description and basic information on the fruits. The Encyclopedia was actually written by a member of Naomi’s family- though she won’t say who. And the information in there is incomplete and not all devil fruits are in there. 

Naomi told Roger and his crew that the information in it is all correct and basic, due to how much research needs to go into researching each individual fruit. Plus, the last thing that the Aschgate wants is for people to go after certain fruits for certain abilities and powers and moves, that is why the information is so basic and little.

Yes, Naomi has access to every piece of detailed information on the devil fruits of her ancestors have studied and that they have done individual research and studies on. But she never has that kind of information on hand, it was back on the island she is from in the West Blue. Where it was safe and protected. 

Naomi had half expected when she had said this, that Roger and his crew would turn on her. Like others have done in the past and to get her to give them or tell him where her island is and what it's name is so that they can go there to get there information themselves.

But that never happened. Instead, they said okay and asked how long Naomi's family has been doing this for, how long Naomi has been doing this research for, which devil fruits (if there were specific ones) that she was looking for and things like that. They weren't interesting in looking for devil fruits for their powers or anything like that, they were respectable about the whole thing and with Naomi. So, she couldn't help but be respectable back.

If Roger likes and respects this Newgate guy, he can't be too bad or anything. Right?

"Aschgate," a man said as Naomi walked into him, without meaning too. She was just so distracted thinking and wondering kind of man Edward Newgate is that she hadn’t noticed the pirate crew that she had worked with a few years ago. "We seem to have met again."

Naomi looked up and frowned. Great, it had to be him of all people, didn't it? Naomi quickly took a few backwards as she got into a fighting position.

"Norman, what honour do I owe this too?" Naomi asked as she noticed that him and his crew of around fifty had her surrounded. Did they really think that would beat her like this?

Norman Harris- Captain of the Harris Lane Pirates. Forty-five, a hundred and ninety-eight centimetres tall, short messy curly black hair, green eyes, black pants, black boots, brown shirt, pirate captain hat and black pirate captain coat plus devil fruit eater.

"I want those notes you have my fruit, Naomi," Norman told Naomi. "As well as you in my bed of course."

"I told you last time, didn't I?" Naomi told him as her eyes were wondering over things and the other area as she slowly started to activate her Observation Haki. That way, if any of them tried anything, she would know. "I don't sleep with my research subjects."

Norman growled at her. He didn't like being told no, by anyone.

"Please, you're not my even type," Naomi told him dead serious. "Your way too old."

"What was that brat?!" Norman snapped. He can't believe this brat!

"Your way too old," Naomi repeated with a smirk. "And I told you before didn't I? I don't share my research with anyone outside the Aschgate Family and before you ask me that ridiculous question again no, I will not fucking marry me."

Norman sent a fire whip at Naomi, which she easily dodged with moving slightly to the side, as she throw her metal bow-staff up in the air and pulled out a sea-stone dragger from under her dress. Then she hit the fire whip with it, killing the whip in an instant.

"Did you forget Norman?" Naomi smirked at him as she held the dragger in her left hand and caught her staff in the other hand, pointing both her weapons towards him. "I'm a devil fruit research, I know their weaknesses better than anyone."

"You smart-ass little bitch!" Norman growled as went to punch her, but the punch never landed. In front, Norman hit something blue and yellow, some kind of bird…?

"A phoenix?" Naomi said in wonder, just looking at the bird that was in front of her. What the hell…? It was so pretty… but where did it come?

Suddenly it transformed into a boy, his hand holding onto Norman's fist. What the fuck!? A devil fruit!? A devil fruit eater?! Where the hell did he come from?! And what the hell was doing and thinking getting in her battle like this!? 

"No way…" Naomi said, not believing her eyes. She had heard rumours about this fruit. Even in the devil fruit researcher's world, a mythical Zoan type devil fruit, they are rare as rare can be. Especially one like the phoenix one. Only one of Naomi's ancestors knew and had a chance to see the fruit, one from the very start of the research. 

It was the devil fruit that got Naomi's family into devil fruit researching almost a thousand years ago… A lot of the family thought it was a myth, even among the devil fruits that are seen as myths by people outside the New World and the Grandline. This was… this was so cool…

"That's no way to treat a lady," the blonde hair boy, well, teen, since he mustn't be much younger than Naomi but he was shorter than her. "Fifty against one doesn't seem very fair to me."

Wait…

Naomi frowned as she realised something. Whoever this guy was, he was trying to protect and save her! Naomi doesn't anyone to save or protect her! She has faced worse odds than this before too! Just who does this guy think he is?!

* * *

It didn't take long to find the girl… no wait, she might murder Marco if, okay, she can't murder him because of his devil fruit but she will at least try to murder him, if he calls her that. So… what's a better word? Probably her name… what was it was again? Damn it… Marco can't remember, he got too distracted by how pretty and strong she was that he didn't listen to or pay any attention to when and what they called her by her name or what she had called herself. So… what's a better word then? Woman? Lady?

Yeah, lady. Let's go with that. Hopefully she won't try to kill Marco if he calls her that.

Marco was going to ask out to her, by calling out Miss. That was better than girl, plus, she seemed older than Marco so there was no way he was going to say girl. It didn't feel right to call someone older than you girl or boy or anything like that.

But suddenly, this tall guy appeared out nowhere and then suddenly there were like fifty people surrounding her too. Damn, where the hell did these guys come from?

Marco just watched and listened. The man called her Aschgate- Marco was going to remember that, but was it her first name or family name? and he said something about meeting again. Did she know this guy and his people somehow or something? If so, then why and how do they know each other?

Aschgate seemed to frown as she looked at the man- calling him Norman… why does that name sound familiar to Marco? And she asked him what she owed this honour too.

Marco stared at the man for a few moments. Then he remembered how he knew this man and his name. His name was Norman Harris. He's the Captain of the Harris Lane Pirates. Forty-five, a hundred and ninety-eight centimetres tall, short messy curly black hair, green eyes, black pants, black boots, brown shirt, pirate captain hat and black pirate captain coat plus devil fruit eater.

What devil fruit though… Marco wasn't completely sure but he thinks it has something to do with Fire because of his nickname being Fire King Norman or something like that.

Norman then said something about the notes Naomi has on his devil fruit… her actually name must be Naomi then, Marco was going to remember that… ' _Such a pretty name… wait!_ ' Marco shook his head, ' _don't get distracted Marco! Focus!'_ Marco frowned as Norman then also said something about waiting her in his bed… Marco was going to skin him alive! Wait… was Marco jealous and mad? Why was he jealous!? Marco doesn't even know this older girl! So why he is jealous and protective and mad about what Norman has said to Naomi?!

Marco couldn't help but smile and kind of chuckle at Norman as he was being told off by Naomi. Her telling him how she doesn't sleep with the people that she does research and study on and telling the man that he wasn't her type. He was way too old. Norma growled about it, since he mustn't have liked her answer. And what must have hurt Norman's pride even more was when Naomi had added- that she doesn't share her research with anyone outside of her family and she turned him down with marriage before he could ask her, again. Marco couldn't help but laugh at that.

Marco liked Naomi even more now!

Wait… since when did Marco like the older teen?! And what the hell is a devil fruit researcher!? Marco has never heard of one or them before! What does a devil fruit researcher do? Other than study and research devil fruits, obviously.

Marco felt his blood boiling and his phoenix form crying out to protect and save Naomi when Norman sent a fire whip at her, even though she easily dodged it. Marco couldn't help but be surprised by her once again, as she dodged, threw her weapon in the air then pull out another and manage to get rid of the fire whip, the weapon must be made out of sea-stone.

Marco couldn't help but smirk as he heard Naomi talking and threat Norma more.

"Did you forget Norman?" Naomi smirked at him as she held the dragger in her left hand and caught her staff in the other hand, pointing both her weapons towards him. "I'm a devil fruit research, I know their weaknesses better than anyone."

Damn… that was hot… scary but damn hot. 

"You smart-ass little bitch!" Norman growled as went to punch her. Marco haven't even realised that he had transformed into his phoenix form, had sped past the crew as well had knocked over several of the crew ver while he was at it and had saved/stopped Norman from hitting Naomi, since the punch never landed on her. Instead, Marco was in front of her and had been hit by the punch, not that it hurt him or anything. Especially since he was in his phoenix form. Marco could tell that a lot of people were surprised by his sudden appearance. Then again, how many people have seen a real live phoenix? Or if they have no idea what he is, how many people have seen a real live flaming blue and yellow bird before?

"A phoenix?" Marco heard Naomi say in wonder behind him. What is she going to think when Marco transforms back into a human in front of her?

Wait… why does Marco care?! He shouldn't care what she thinks! God damn it! This is what having a crush is like!? Wait… is Marco admitting to have a crush on Naomi (even if it's just to himself)?

Fuck it. Marco can worry about it later. Marco transformed back into his human/original form, holding Norman's fist in his hand as he slowly starts to crushes it. How dare he try to hurt this girl for pretty much no reason at all.

"No way…" Marco heard Naomi say behind him.

"That's no way to treat a lady," Marco told Norman as he was crushing the man's fist in his hand for attacking Naomi the way he did. Marco couldn't help it; his phoenix form was feeling very strongly about it. Okay, maybe not just his phoenix form, but if anyone asks, Marco is blaming his phoenix form. "Fifty against one doesn't seem very fair to me-yoi."

Marco broke the man's wrist and hand then threw him backwards. The man was wailing on the ground in pain and his people/crew attacked. Marco couldn't help but smile, this was going to be too easy. They were nothing compared to training with Pops.

Marco spun around kicked and punched several of them as he protected Naomi so that she didn't have to worry about fighting. Using his phoenix fire to heal where he got hit or cut or shot, plus he used his phoenix fire to scare them away too.

Next thing that Marco knew, he felt a shock wave, his sixth senses (both human and phoenix) were telling him that it was Pops so he turned and covered/protected Naomi as Pops used his fruit power to send shock waves and shake not only the ground but the very air and sky itself.

Once it was over, Marco let Naomi out from under him and smiled at her. She had a blank and unreadable kind of expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" Marco asked with a smile.

Marco had an expected a thank you or yes, not a punch to the face that sent him flying back towards Pops and being called an asshole and bastard by the older teen. FUCK! SHE BROKE MARCO'S NOSE!

Marco held onto his nose, as he could feel it bleeding and could feel it healing. Fuck! That hurt! What the hell did she do that for!?

* * *

"You asshole!" Naomi shouted as she punched the phoenix guy in the nose. How dare he! She isn't some weak little girl that needs to saved! What the hell was he was doing!? She had them right where she wanted them! Only Norman could withstand her Conqueror's Haki! The others would have passed out once she used it! And she knows Norman's fighting style pretty damn well, after all, they have fought against each other a lot, too many times to count. Plus, she wanted to tested out her new sea-stone weapons against him! This boy is lucky that Naomi didn't use one of them on him! "You fucking bastard! I had this situation handled! What the hell did you think you were doing getting into the middle of fight that had nothing to do with you?! Huh?! You're only going to get yourself killed if you do that kid! You’re lucky I don't kill you right here and now! You better pray to the sea gods that we never meet again! Or only they will know want what will happen! Stupid fucking bastard!"

Naomi didn't even wait for a response from him or the giant man with him as she threw her hands up the air in frustration and stormed off.

' _Damn fucking cute brat!_ ' Naomi thought as she was just walked away and she knew that the giant and phoenix kid must both be in shock, after all, they weren't coming after her. ' _and his devil was that of a mythical Zoan Type too… damn it… I can't be crushing on a younger guy or on people who might be research subjects later on…_ ' Naomi took a quick look over her shoulder as she kept walking off.

Blonde hair in the shape of pineapple almost, beautiful blue eyes, a white shirt and purple jacket, black three-quarter pants and scandals…

Damn it…

Naomi shook her head, she really hopes right now, since she was pissed- she really hopes that she doesn't run into them again. Well, at least that's what her head was thinking, her heart was hoping other wises.


	2. We Meet Again

_ Freedom Fighter Pirate Omake  _

Chapter 2: Naomi and Marco- We meet again…

_Many years ago… Marco- 17, Naomi- 19_

Marco sat there on the ground- shocked, confused, kind of embarrassed, kind of mad and angry and guilty and… well, just a mixture of emotions really but most of all, he was trying to work out what the hell happened. But seriously man, just what the fuck? What the fuck just happened?! That is **_not_** how your meant to react to someone helping you! You don't just fucking break their fucking nose! Why the hell did she hit him and break his nose?! And why can't Marco help but still feel something, he wasn't sure what though, for her still?!

Even after she fucking broke his nose! He still can't help but find her… fucking hot. Because god damn, her breaking Marco's nose was kind cool and kind of hot. It just showed how strong, dangerous and independent Naomi was and Marco couldn't help but find that damn hot and attractive. Fuck his stupid fucking hormones and what appears to be a stupid crush right now…

Because Marco can't help but feel like he has done something wrong to get her to punch him, break his nose and get called an asshole and bastard by her, like that. But what the fucking hell did Marco do wrong!?

"What… what just happened?" Marco finally asked Pops- since he couldn't understand what the hell happened. His brain and mind just couldn't wrap itself around the idea that that had just happened for what reasons. Why did that happen!?

"I believe we have a feisty young lady who will looking for us later on my son," Whitebeard laughed. "Guararara."

Marco couldn't help but agree with that. She had been asking about him (Whitebeard) before she left, so they'll probably running into each other again at some point or another. And despite the fact Marco is mad about her breaking his nose, he couldn't wait to see her again.

"I like her," Whitebeard grinned to Marco, he truly did like the young lady. Plus, Marco seems to like her as well, quite a bit the captain might add. "And I think you do too. Next time we see her, I'm asking her to join us!"

Marco couldn't help but blush at Pops' comment about him liking her. God damn it, how did Pops know that?! And why on earth would Pops ask her to join their crew?! Pops can't just keep asking every single person he likes to join the crew! Even though Marco has the strangest feeling that she would find in perfectly with the crew…

* * *

_Later on…_

"Why did she have to break my nose?" Marco complained as Eva, their Head Doctor and Nurse, was looking at Marco and making sure that everything was fine with it. Because, just because Marco has healing powers/abilities of a phoenix thanks to his devil fruit. That doesn't mean that the injury is fully healed or fine.

St. Claire Eva- forty-two years old (though she looks like she is her late twenties still), a hundred and seventy-nine centimetres tall, light brown hair that was up in an granny bun, wearing a pink nurses outfit, black flats and long cheetah spots/pattern socks.

"I still can't believe a girl broke your nose, pff…" Melody, Eva's daughter, assistant and apprentice snickered as her mother was checking Marco over. "I so want to meet her! What was her name?"

St. Claire Melody- sixteen years old (her mother and her look more like sisters then mother and daughter), a hundred and seventy-one centimetres tall, long dark brown hair with blonde highlights that is either down or tied back in a ponytail, wearing a pink nurses outfit, black flats, black three-quarter leggings and cheetah spots/pattern socks. Though, when she isn't wearing her nurses outfit she is seen wearing long black jeans, dark brown laced boots, a grey, black and white shirt and a dark red jacket plus a pink head band to keep her hair out of her eyes, as well as she sometimes wears glasses.

Marco blushed while he glared at Melody. Damn his so-called sister. Why should he tell her anything about Naomi!? Oh right, he had to tell Eva how his nose got broken and Melody is her assistant, plus a nurse and doctor in training.

"Everything is fine Marco," Eva smiled as she stood up again. "Your nose has healed perfectly and it's still straight. Your good to go."

"Mmmmuuuuuummmmm!" Melody whined as Marco got up. "Marco can't go yet! He has to tell me… I mean us, about this girl that broke his nose! Aren't you interesting in knowing about who it was that broke his nose? I mean, it's really hard to broke anything of Marco's because of his healing ability! She had to a get a good punch in or something in to be able to break it and for it to take some time to finish healing properly too!"

Plus, they were all sure that if they run into this girl again, that Pops will most likely ask her to join the crew. After all, what kind of girl is brave enough or strong enough to broke a guy's nose?

"It almost sounds like your jealous of Marco's new friend Melody," Eva smiled and teased her daughter. Yes, Eva is well aware that her daughter Melody doesn't have a crush or likes Marco like that. But Eva could dream and hope that Melody and Marco could one day maybe get together, couldn't she?

"Mother!" Melody shouted as she sounded really annoyed by the comment. "I'm not jealous of Marco's new friend! I just to know who she is because she has to be strong and cool if she was able to break this idiot's nose!"

Marco kept his best poker face on, though he was annoyed that Melody had called him an idiot. Why was Melody so annoying?

"Come on Marc!" Melody said almost begging him now. "You have to tell me about her! Please!"

"Her name was Aschgate D. Naomi," Marco answered as he got up. "And that's all your getting from me. Now, if you need me. I have work to do. Thank you, Eva." Then he left the room to go back his own.

Melody wasn't going to give up- she was going to get more information out of him, even if she has to annoy it out of him. Melody grinned, this going to be fun. If Marco didn't want to give the information up freely then she was going to annoy it out of him! Marco was going to give up more information to Melody on this Naomi chick other than her name. one way or another way, she was getting more information out Marco on this Naomi chick. Whether he likes it or not.

* * *

_Six month later, Mid-September... Marco- 17 almost 18 (18 on 5th October), Naomi- 19 (20 on 24th December)_

Naomi sighed, she never did end up finding Edward Newgate. So now she is just following rumours that are going around about the man and his crew. Plus looking around for other devil fruit eaters as well. She can't just focus all of her research or attention on one person or research subject. It will be a bias study and research if she did that. And she also doesn't have to worry about Norman and his crew again.

Damn fucking asshole. Norman only got what he deserved, fucking asshole prick. He's lucky he got off easy. She had enough of him about three months ago and sunk his fucking ship after he kidnapped her while she was in the middle of some research and then the man tried to fucking rape her. He ended getting shot in the balls, with a dragger in his neck, nearly every single fucking bone broken and, his skull caved in it (okay, maybe he didn't get off easy after all). Naomi gave the crew two options, join their captain in death or get the fuck off the ship before she sunk it.

A lot of crew ran away before she sunk the ship and others stayed and joined their captain in death. Hey, their choice, she gave them the option to get away and live but nnnnnnoooooo, some of them decided that they had to 'avenge' their Captain's death and attacked her. Well, their own fucking fault that they're now fucking dead. Seriously, the man got what he deserved got in the end. Who knows how many women and girls he has raped, killed and hurt. Plus, his crew as well.

Now…

Naomi put the map on the table that she was at in a tavern as she waited for her meal. Where to go from here…? Actually, on second thought… where the hell is here? Naomi has no idea where she is. Not after that big ass storm yesterday that washed her and little boat up here.

Yes, she could ask someone, but she wanted to try to work out it herself before she asked anyone in all honesty. It was more fun that way, plus, she wasn't a bad navigator. So she had an idea on where she was. It was just working out where exactly she is, that she is having more problems with. The island doesn't have a marine base so it's not marine controlled- so hopefully she won't run into those assholes. So that crossed out at least four islands.

Naomi crossed some islands off her list.

The island seemed friendly enough, so it might be controlled by a powerful pirate crew or at least pirate friendly with strong people here who can handle any trouble or pirate friendly with the pirates in general so the pirates don't really bother the island or it's people. And the stars seemed to be in an southern position before that storm hit and the wind was going in a slightly west position/way… so that takes off the north and east islands around here…

Naomi crossed some more islands off her list.

Now that makes her list of twenty down to ten. Okay, that was still a lot of islands that she could be on… okay think Naomi, what is special about this island? It has a forest but no mountains, so that crossed off four more islands. From ten to six now. The odds of working out where she is are starting to look better now.

' _I wonder what his name was…?_ ' Naomi thought as she was looking at the map as she was trying to work out where she, but was getting distracted thinking about a certain blonde who could turn into a phoenix. ' _The blonde hair kid…_ No! He's an asshole! Don't think about him! _But he was kind of cute and he's has the devil fruit powers of the phoenix. I would be the first on in the family to study the fruit and its eater in almost nine hundred and seventy odd years and properly too…_ that's true… No! don't get distracted! Even if the guy was a cute asshole! If you end up studying and doing research on his fruit, it's not like you can sleep with him! Researchers aren't allowed to sleep with their research subjects remember? _True… but still, he was kind of cute. If only he was a little bit taller, then he would totally be my type. Minus the whole trying to save and help me thing. I don't need anyone's help nor do I need to be rescued by people. I can handle myself perfectly fine._ '

Naomi sighed, damn it. She must be going crazy, she's fighting with herself over the blonde guy from about six months ago. It has not helped that she has been running into that said damn cute blonde again and again. Every island that she has been too where Edward Newgate was meant to be or has been rumoured to be, he has been there! Why the hell does he keep showing up?! Naomi just doesn't understand it!

Not like it really matters. Naomi has done her best to avoid him like the plague whenever she sees him and so far, it seems that he hasn't seen her back. Though, he might have and he might be ignoring her and trying his best to avoid her too. After all, she broke his nose and most guys- be them civilians, marines or pirates, normally get scared and run away after something like that. So why would he even want to see her anyway?

And why the hell does she even care if he wants to see her again or not!? Why does she even want to know to his name?! Why does she kind of wish he was here right now…?

ARGH! Naomi just doesn't what is going on right now! Why **was** she even thinking if he was a bit taller that he would be her type!? She doesn't even have a type! She isn't interested in finding love or being in love or crushing on someone or anything like that right! Naomi is only interested in finishing off her family research so that her children don't have to worry about finishing it! That her brothers and cousins are helping with too and…

God damn it! Naomi lost her train of thought!

"Aschgate D. Naomi?" a voice said as Naomi tsked, looking up from her map, list and little internal debut with herself, to the person who was speaking to her.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Naomi asked. She was hungry and wanted her food… plus, she can't get a certain cute blonde guy out of her head and it was really starting to annoy her.

* * *

Melody couldn't help but look at the pretty tall older teen sitting by herself and looking over a map. Was she lost or something? And why does she look kind of familiar even though Melody is pretty sure she has never seen or met her before… but why does she seem familiar?

Maybe Melody should go over and talk to her or something? Maybe if they talk, Melody will know how she seems to know this chick because it driving Melody mad feeling like she knows this chick, even though she has no idea who she is!

After all, after constantly annoying Marco for months (stupid dumb damn flaming oversized pigeon, oh that's good. She needs to remember that one)- she finally managed to get him to tell her about this chick who broke his nose. Melody couldn't help but feel happy for Marco when he spoke to Melody about Naomi. Melody has no idea if Marco even knows or realises it, but he has kind of fallen pretty hard for someone he doesn't know and who he has only officially met once. Plus, she kind of broke his nose too.

Now, most guys would be turned off by that or would get scared off. Because, what kind of guy wants to dates or be with someone stronger than them, right? But Marco seemed to like it, he liked that she was strong, stubborn (probably more so than him) and so strong-willed. And in all honesty, that was the type of person who would be best suited for Marco. Well, at least that's what Melody thinks anyway. Marco needs someone who is just as stubborn and headstrong as himself. Plus, strong so that Marco doesn't feel like he has worry, though he still will because that's how the damn mama bird was.

Yes, there's a difference between stubborn and strong-willed. Stubborn is stubborn and strong-willed is strong-willed.

Melody stopped herself from walking over to the person she swears she knows without knowing who they are, when she saw Marines walking in, looking like they were looking for someone. What were Marines doing here? Who are they looking for? They're not here for Melody to try to get to Pops are they!? They better not be here for Pops or any of the Whitebeard Pirates or Melody was going to kick their ass! (The best she could, since she is a nurse and doctor, not really a fighter. But she knows enough to at least be able to defend herself!)

Melody froze when she saw the Marines heading over to Naomi's table. What the hell do the Marines want with her?

Naomi! That's who it was! That's how Melody knows her without knowing her! She looks just like how Marco described her to be.

Though, unknown to Melody but a certain guy had followed her as he had been worried about her and wanted to make sure that she didn't get in trouble.

"Mel?" the guy went as he sat next her which made her jump as she had not been expecting it. "What you doing?"

"West you asshole!" Melody almost shouted, more, just loudly said as she looked away from the Marines and Naomi to glare at the guy.

West- a hundred and eighty-eight centimetres tall with thick brown hair and emerald green eyes. Wearing black pants, sandals and light blue shirt.

"What?" West asked, having no idea what he did to get her to call him an asshole.

"Don't scare me like that!" Melody told West and she hit him which made him laugh. Melody got annoyed, blushed slightly and hit West more. Melody, West and Marco have always been on more friendlier with each other and friendlier than some of the others in the crew since the three of them are close in age and had joined around the same time. So, West knew about Naomi and Marco's little crush on her. And about Melody's mother Eva wanting Melody to get with Marco, even though Melody doesn't seem him as anything other than her friend. Eva only jokes or says something about Melody marrying Marco, she doesn't say or joke about it with anyone else.

Jozu was okay, Melody didn't mind him and Vista was cool too. They were just older than Melody, West and Marco. Plus, West and Marco don't see Melody as anything less or more than herself. Some of the others… well, let's just say Marco and West have broken a few noses for them hitting Melody and making her uncomfortable. Yes, Melody has flirted with a few of them, like Vista and Jozu, but those two know the difference between flirting for good and being silly to flirting and wanting to sleep with someone.

Melody did not and does not want to sleep with anyone in the crew, they were like brothers, like family to her. And you do not sleep with family.

It's the same with West. Melody sees him like a brother, she would never sleep with him. Plus, West and Marco are her best friends and she does not want to sleep with her best friends.

"Marines," West said as he noticed them as grabbed Melody's hand quickly. "We need to go. Right now."

"But West!" Melody said as she looked back over to them and noticed Naomi standing up and look really annoyed. "It's her!"

"Her…? Her who?" West said having no idea what or who Melody was talking about it. "Melody, you don't get it. there's a whole fucking platoon of Marines out there, let along the fifty that are in here. Plus, there's a war ship, a fucking ass huge one too I must tell you, in the West dock. We need to get back to the ship and the others in the East dock, right now."

Melody looked back over at Naomi as she just stood in place, even though West was trying to drag her away. "You don't get it West." Melody told him without looking at him which would force him to look over to what she was looking at. "She's here and I think the Marines are after her."

She…? After her…? What the hell was Melody was going on about? What was she even looking at anyway?

West looked over to the Marines, since Melody was looking that way and his mouth dropped opened. What the hell fuck was he not only looking at and witnessing but why the hell does that chick fighting the fucking marines look kind of familiar? Though, West has no idea who the hell she is or why and how she looks familiar to him. So… who is she…?

* * *

The marines have been following Aschgate D. Naomi for roughly three months now. A young lady whose older brother was Marine Major Aschgate D. Nicholai or Nix for short, and also a Devil Fruit Researcher like him. But unlike her brother, who studies devil fruits and their eaters in the marines and the girl studies devil fruits and their eaters, who are all pirates. Which means, if they can the information from her, then they can find what pirates have eaten what fruit and what some of their weaknesses are other than sea-stone and swimming in sea/ocean.

But they had yet to have any luck in actually catching her. She keeps moving and oddly enough, her movements seem to be following Whitebeard, one of the Strongest Pirates in the sea as there is. Does that mean that she is interested in studying his fruit devil? Because if she is, the Marines can use that to their advantages and might be able to finally take the man down before he becomes more of a threat than he already is.

They find Naomi after she taken out Norman Harris- Captain of the Harris Lane Pirates. Sinking his ship and rumours going away from things that the survivors of the Harris Lane Pirates, that she had killed him and many of the crew as well.

Then they lost her from that storm and had come to this island to find out where they were when one of young cadets had spotted someone matching Naomi's description walking into a tavern, so he come back and reported it to his superiors. They thought it was worth checking out, since the kid had said he has seen the girl himself. and they were glad that they had come to check it out, because, sitting at a table by herself looking at map right now, was the very person they were looking for and she seemed to be distracted.

Well, at least it looked like Aschgate D. Naomi, but the Marines better be at least a little careful. If they get the wrong person… the Fleet Admiral will have their heads.

"Aschgate D. Naomi?" one of the Marines asked the girl as he walked up to the table where she was sitting. The person tsked, looking up from their map and they looked a little annoyed.

"Yeah? What do you want?" the golden hair teen answered as she seemed to be eyeing them.

The Marines had expected her to panic or run or try something or something. Why was she just sitting there looking at them? Didn't she realise she was out numbered here? There are fifty of them, plus the others outside and the others in the warship. There was no way she could escape them now.

"Marines," she growled lightly then spat. "What the hell do you want?" not looking happy or impressed with their presence at all.

"We would like you to come with us, girl," the Marine Captain said to Naomi. "Peacefully and willing, of course, you have no choice in the matter so you can fight back if you want too. But I do not recommend it."

"Call me girl again and I will break your neck," she told the Marine Captain without hesitating. "I do not like being called that. I am not a girl, I am nineteen, twenty in a few months. And if you think you can make me go anywhere with you, you are as illusional as you are as respectful. Never going to happen."

"Listen here girl," the Marine Captain went again which made a few others just shake their heads at him. "You are coming with us, like it or not. You are outnumbered. Do you really think you can beat us all?!"

The nineteen year looked really irrigated and pissed which made a few marines back right off as she glared death at the Marine Captain. God damn it… they should have let the Vice Admiral handle this not the captain…

"If you want to live," Naomi told the marine captain in a dead serious tone and voice. "I suggest you not only back the fuck off right now as I am hungry and do not want to deal with you and your bullshit right now. Do not get between me and my food. I am warning you right now. For another thing, if you think I can't beat you or anyone in this room, you are fucking dreaming. And last but not least, call me girl again and I will no longer be being nice to you. You have been warned. Now, what the hell is taking my food so long?" seeming uninterested and not caring about the Marine Captain or the marines at all. which only pissed the marine captain off.

"Listen here you good for shaken idiot gir-" the Marine Captain never finished his sentence as the teen took him out. breaking his neck with one swing of her metal staff. And that's when the marines all attacked her.

* * *

"Aschgate D. Naomi?" a voice said as Naomi tsked, looking up from her map, list and little internal debut with herself, to the person who was speaking to her.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Naomi asked. She was hungry and wanted her food… plus, she can't get a certain cute blonde guy out of her head and it was really starting to annoy her. Like mother fucking crazy.

Naomi just watched the marines, carefully. It seems that they seemed to think or had expected her to panic or run or try something or something. Why would she try anything? There was no point right now. She was hungry and just wanted to eat something and they were getting in the way. So she was just going to sit here and stare at them. Did they not think that she didn't realise she was out numbered here? There are fifty of them, plus the others outside and in the warship, but just because there is so many of them doesn't mean she can't escape, it just means she needs to think and outsmart them. as long as she doesn't like her temper get the best of her, like she sometimes does with disrespectful idiots and which one of these guys look like, then everything was going to be fine.

"Marines," Naomi growled lightly then spat in disgust. She doesn't like Marines very much and can't really understand why her older brother joined them. other than he did it to research the marines who have eaten devil fruits, other than that, she doesn't understand why he joined them. "What the hell do you want?" Naomi was not looking happy or impressed with their presence being here at all. why the hell are they even here anyway? For her? She swears to god if they are, there is going to hell to pay. She is busy and has no time for them. That's why her brother joined the marines after all, so that someone in their family could research their devil fruits while another travelled the world looking at pirates who are devil fruit eaters, who is Naomi and another one, that being Nic, Nix's and Naomi's younger brother, could collected and be their liaison back home and then take care of any others who have eaten devil fruits. And their cousins just go to wherever Nic tells them to go.

"We would like you to come with us, girl," the Marine Captain said to Naomi. "Peacefully and willing, of course, you have no choice in the matter so you can fight back if you want too. But I do not recommend it."

"Call me girl again and I will break your neck," Naomi told the Marine Captain without hesitating what so ever. She was not going anywhere with any bloody Marines. "I do not like being called that. I am not a girl, I am nineteen, twenty in a few months. And if you think you can make me go anywhere with you, then you are as illusional as you are as respectful. Never going to happen." Naomi hoped the guy gets the picture and backs off. But knowing the Marines, he wouldn't which means this going to end in a fight.

"Listen here girl," the Marine Captain went again which made a few others just shake their heads at him and Naomi was pissed beyond belief. What did he just call her? Did he call her girl again, even though she warned him to not? Does he have a death wish?! "You are coming with us, like it or not. You are outnumbered. Do you really think you can beat us all?!"

The nineteen year looked really irrigated and pissed which made a few marines back right off as she glared death at the Marine Captain. God damn it… they should have let the Vice Admiral handle this not the captain…

"If you want to live," Naomi told the marine captain. "I suggest you not only back the off right now as I am hungry and do n9t want to deal with you bullshit right now. Do not get between me and my food. I am warning you right now. For another thing, if you think I can't beat you or anyone in this room, you are fucking dreaming. And last but not least, call me girl again and I will no longer be being nice to you. You have been warned. Now, what the hell is taking my food so long?" seeming uninterested and not caring about the Marine Captain or the marines at all. which only pissed the marine captain off.

"Listen here you good for shaken idiot gir-" the Marine Captain never finished his sentence as the teen took him out. breaking his neck with one swing of her metal staff. And that's when the marines all attacked her.

Oh, this should be fun.

* * *

_A little while later…_

Marco sighed as he noticed the small one-man boat not all that far away from theirs. Damn it, it was Naomi's boat. Marco knew it anywhere. over the past six months- she has turned up wherever they have been. Marco knew that was because she was looking for Pops, their captain but since she has no idea who he was. She didn't know that he was in the crew and so whenever they saw each other- that being whenever Marco saw Naomi or Naomi saw Marco, they both end up pretending that they don't see the other and kind of run the other way. They've been avoiding each other as much as they can.

But Marco knows he can't keep doing that. At one point or another, he is going to have to face her since she is looking for Pops, and is a devil fruit researcher, so she might want or need to look at him and his devil fruit…

"Marco!" Colin shouted.

Colin was an year older than Marco with dark blue hair and light green eyes, his wavy hair just going everywhere. Wearing blacks pants and a white shirt. Marco had finally grown taller, much taller (to his full height) and was he same height as Colin now – a hundred and eighty-nine centimetres.

"What up Col?" Marco asked, sighing slightly. Damn it, he needs to talk to Pops about what to do about Naomi and how they should handle the situation with her. She was not going to be impressed when she finds out that Marco has been with the man she has been looking for.

"West was following Melody and…" Colin started as Marco put his hand up to Colin's mouth. Marco was looking annoyed, probably because he is always telling West to not follow Melody since she can handle herself and he looks like a creep when he does it.

"What I have said about him following Mel?" Marco said in an annoyed voice.

"Not too," Colin answered- already knowing this. "I know, I know. I should have stopped him but since there are Marines around town I thought it wouldn't hurt."

Marines? What?

"What Marines?" Marco asked- trying to not freak out. People keep telling Marco he's too emotional, that he lets his emotions control him too much, so now he's trying his hardest to be well, not let his emotions get the better of them.

"Not sure who they are," Colin answered truthfully- he has no idea who they are. "But they went into the tavern that Melody was in and…"

"LET GO ME YOU ASSHOLES!"

Colin and Marco turned to each other than looked over where Marco couldn't help but stare- the Marines had somehow overpowered Naomi and they seemed to have chained her up with sea-stone, as one of them was carrying her over his shoulder. Observably they were heading back to wherever their ship was.

What the hell did the Marines want with Naomi…?

"AS SOON AS I GET OUT THIS SEA-STONE I'M KICKING YOUR ASSES!" Naomi screamed at them as they just ignored. Naomi looked like she was struggling the best she could, but she was failing to get out of the sea-stone.

Marco wasn't sure if she was devil fruit eater or not till now, there was no way that Naomi was a devil fruit eater. She wouldn't have this kind of energy (he thinks), if she was one. Then why did the marines chain/tie her up in the stuff…? Oh right, sea-stone is meant to be as hard as diamond or something, so it's next to impossible to break. Marco has a feeling that if Naomi was chained/tied up in rope or normal chains, she would be able to break it. but with sea-stone, well, that was much harder and tougher to break.

But that still makes Marco come back to this original thought, what the hell did the marines want with Naomi?

Marco was in two minds about this- he really wanted to help and there was no way she can say that she DOESN'T need help right now but at the same time, he kind of didn't want to help her, you know, just in case she tries to break his nose for helping again. but it doesn't look like she has this situation handled, at all.

Damn it…

"Marco?!" Colin shouted as the blonde was moving to go save the girl that the Marines had. What the hell was Marco doing!? He's going to get himself killed! But Colin can't just leave Marco to do this fight himself! it's a fucking army of Marines almost!

Fuck… they're going to die. Colin just knows it. Colin just hopes that West and Melody have gone to the others and told Pops what was going on. Seriously! Who is this chick and does Marco want to save her… wait, is this the infamous Naomi that Melody has telling everyone about? The chick who had managed to break Marco nose?

Fuck, Marco and Colin were going to die one of three ways. One- by the Marines. Two- by Pops when he finds out what they're done/what they're doing, because Colin isn't going to let Marco do this by himself. Or three- they were going to die by Naomi's hand.

Fucking thanks Marco.

Marco had a feeling if he didn't help he was going to regret it, though, at the same time. He has a feeling that if he does help- he might end up regretting it too… but not as much as he would regret not helping Naomi.

Marco was going to save Naomi, even if meant getting another broken nose. Marco just hopes it doesn't lead to another broken nose.


	3. Please don't hit me again

Freedom Fighter Pirate Omake

Chapter 3: Naomi and Marco- Please don't hit me again…

_Mid-September Marco- 17 turning 18, Naomi- 19 turning 20_

A littler while earlier 

Naomi dusted herself off as Marines- young, old, middle-aged- pretty much all of them that had come into the pub- a small squad of fifty marines… hey, don't judge or say a thing. A group of fifty was small to Naomi, she has travelled with pirate crews and group with much longer number, smaller numbers as well… okay, maybe fifty is more like a medium size group. But that's not the point, the point is- she handled it.

"Assholes," was all she said as she packed up her stuff and people were just staring at Naomi as she had grown a second head or something. And a few of them looking at her as if she was insane or something, not that she blames them. Not many people would do that to the Marines nor could they call them names like bastards or assholes nor would anyone really fight against and win against the Marines. But Naomi has been taught and trained to handle these kind of situations and others have not, so, yeah.

"Can I get my food to go please?" Naomi asked the waitress who seemed to holding onto Naomi's food. She had a feeling that there were more Marines nearby and she didn't want to bother the poor people or staff or owner here any longer than she had too. If the Marines wanted her then they come at her, just, not with so many innocent people around. They have nothing to do with this and Naomi doesn't anyone getting hurt because of her or because of this. That wasn't fair to them.

Anyone who she hurts if a different matter altogether of course. Like that cute idiot blonde who has the phoenix devil fruit, whose nose she broke. Stupid cute idiot for getting in the middle of her fight. Doesn't he realise he is going to get himself hurt, seriously injured and/or killed doing that type of thing? Naomi could have killed or hurt him! Thinking he was with that Norman and his crew!

And what the hell was he thinking when he got involved in her fight anyway?! what if she didn't hurt him? What if someone else did!? What if Norman or one of his crew had sea-stone weapons on them or something!? He could have gotten hurt or injured or killed! The kid just can't go around getting involved in other people's fights! Forget that she had the whole thing handled and sorted! He shouldn't be butting his nose into other person's business! It's that kind of thing that gets you killed, injured or worse! Even with devil fruit that can heal like his phoenix one! One wrong move… if he is at the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong people… he could have actually and physically die!

Devil fruits aren't all powerful! They're not indestructible like someone think they are! They have weaknesses you know!

The young girl who had Naomi's food nodded her head quickly as she raced back to the kitchen and put the food into a container for Naomi to take away.

All Naomi could do was curse the damn Marines. This place shouldn't have that many Marines! It's meant to be a neutral territory! Or under pirate control! It doesn't have a marine base here! And Naomi had been looking forward to sitting down at the tavern as she went through her map to find out where she is, but no, the fucking Marines had to make an appearance and ruin her plans to relax while worked out she was! Do the Marines have idea how stressful and annoying they are?! Or how stressful and annoying they are making this situation for Naomi!?

They're lucky she didn't kill them all! She only broke one person's neck, only one of them! Will the person survive it? who cares? He was being pompous jackass, the man had no manners what so ever! She told him to stop calling her girl, but did he listen? NO! so he only got what he deserved! And if he ends up dying or is dead, well it's his OWN fault! And to make things worse, there wasn't a piano in sight! Naomi was in a annoyed, pissed off and stressed off mode right now and there was no piano that she could play in sight!

What…? She likes playing the piano to relax. It's a good way to relax, well, at least Naomi thinks it is. she always finds it relaxing to play, especially when she is in a bad mood, like she is right now. Okay, fuck this shit. Naomi is going back to her ship, once she gets her food. Where's the food? She's hungry!

Food is another good way to get Naomi out of a bad mood too. Naomi loves food, but then again, she's D. And from Naomi's understanding all D.'s seemed to have a thing with food. Herself and her family are a good example of that. So was Roger. There was also some guy that Naomi had about from her brother Nicholai in the Marines, a Monkey D. Garp she thinks he's name was. He was into food too. So all D.'s that she knows or has heard of, are all into food.

"Your food Miss," the young waitress said to Naomi. The young waitress was shaking a little. probably scared of Naomi, not that Naomi blamed her.

Naomi smiled sweetly as she took the food and hand over 100, 000 belli. She had kind ordered a lot of food and had broken a few things when she took the Marines out. Plus, she kind of felt bad about scaring the staff and owner. Then Naomi put 5, 000 Belli into the girl's pocket. That was for her, just for the girl. Since, though she was scared of Naomi, was still brave enough to talk to her and be polite.

"Keep the change," Naomi smiled taking the food then smiled when the girl noticed the money in her pocket. "And that's for you. A tip for having to deal with scary little old me. Bye." Naomi smiled and waved as she headed for the door.

"Wait!" a female voice shouted.

Naomi stopped and looked behind her to see a girl a few years (Naomi is guess three or four years) younger than her- about a hundred and seventy-one centimetres tall, long dark brown hair with blonde highlights that was down and out, wearing long black jeans, dark brown laced boots, a grey, black and white shirt and a dark red jacket plus a pink head band to keep her hair out of her eyes. She also had glasses on the top of her head. Who was she? And who was the guy with her?

He seemed be around Naomi's height so a hundred and eighty-eight centimetres tall with thick brown hair and emerald green eyes and he was wearing black pants, sandals and light blue shirt. Who are these two? Naomi doesn't recognise them.

"Your Naomi, right?" the girl said getting up and coming over to her.

Did she not just hear the Marines talking to Naomi?

"Mel…" the guy said coming after her.

"Shut up West! I'm not talking to you!" the girl turned and glared at her friend a bit. Which Naomi couldn't help but chuckle at. Naomi didn't think that the glare was all that scary but the guy, West, didn't seem to like it so he shut up pretty quickly. Then she was all smiles as she acted like she didn't just glare at her friend which did make Naomi laugh. She liked this girl! "St. Claire Melody, but you can call me Melody or Mel." As she put her hand out for Naomi to shake.

"Aschgate D. Naomi," Naomi smiled at the girl and shook her hand. Naomi liked her. "But you can call me Naomi. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I heard you were looking for us!" the brunette teen smiled.

Looking for them…? what…? Wait! Did that mean…!

"You're with Edward Newgate's crew?" Naomi asked- a little excitedly and happily. That was the only crew or people that she was currently really looking for. So this Melody chick had to be with him!

"Right!" Melody smiled. "I'm a nurse in training on Pops' ship."

Pops…? Who was that…?

"Oh, that's what we call our Captain," she smiled and explained to Naomi, since most people wouldn't know who she was talking. "He sees us more like a family than a crew really, so we're both! A family and a crew all in one. It's great!"

That actually sounds nice… kind of unusual, not weird, just unusual. But still, it sounded nice to be a part of something like that. It almost sounded like he was giving them a place to be belong and be, without caring about what anyone else thinks. Because Naomi is pretty sure that they have been teased and picked on a bit because of it.

"That sounds interesting," Naomi couldn't help but smile.

"You don't think it's weird? Most people do," Melody commented.

"Please," Naomi couldn't help but laugh and wave it off. "You think that people think that's weird? Try being a devil fruit researcher- where people either say what I am researcher is either fake or a myth. Or people try to use you for your knowledge on the topic. Though, not as bad as people trying and thinking they can trick you into calling something that isn't a devil fruit, a devil fruit. Though it's not as bad as when you get invited to hang out with a crew so you can study their devil fruit or the eater of a fruit, then they try to steal your research or try to force you into telling them everything you know about the fruit. Or other fruits and their eaters." That was just plain old annoying, well, at least it was to Naomi.

Naomi was still a bit of a bad mood because of the Marines, but she was a slightly better mood now talking to Melody and West, though mostly Melody.

"That sounds annoying," Melody commented.

"It is," Naomi sighed. It truly was annoying, especially after they make deals and the other party decide they don't want to keep with it. Naomi has been known to break bones when that happens- because it was just annoying and rude. "Would I be able to meet your captain and maybe talk to him later? I have a few things I need to do right now."

"Of course! We're at the West Docks," Melody smiled and nodded. "I'll let Pops know. I'm sure he will be more than happy to talk to you and help you out however he can!"

The West Docks? That's where Naomi was too!

"Cool! I'm at the West Dock as well," Naomi smiled. "Just stand near wherever you ship is and I will meet you there. Say in, three and half hours?"

"Sure!" Melody nodded. "You can join us dinner too if you like. I don't know how long your talk with Pops will take or be. And I bet depending on how it is and how it goes, Pops will insist for you to stay with us for at least dinner."

Food…

The best and ultimate biding item, well, at least it is with Naomi. Other than devil fruits and devil fruit eaters of course.

"Oh you so have a deal there!" Naomi grinned. "But just to warn you to warn your chef, I eat a lot." If anything goes by how much food Naomi seems to be carrying and has on her now is any hint to that.

"Oh, if you're going to the West Docks now I'll show you which one our ship is now then!" Melody smiled as she ran back to where she had been sitting and grabbed her bag. Melody had already eaten her food and she isn't much of a drinker.

"Sure, I don't mind," Naomi smiled as she waited for Melody.

"Mel…" West said trying to get her attention but all he got was said person sticking her tongue out at him and ignore him as she walked off with Naomi.

"So what is your crew name?" Naomi asked as her and Melody walked out the door.

"Whitebeard Pirates!" Melody grinned. "I have no idea why, but that's what we call yourselves and what others calls Pops."

That is what the bartender from the island that Roger had dropped Naomi at had called Edward Newgate when she first asked about the man and how to find him, six months ago. They had called him Whitebeard.

"Cool, interesting name," Naomi smiled as they walked together. "Named after the Captain then I take it?"

"Yep!" Melody laughed and smiled.

"Aschgate D. Naomi?" a voice said as Melody and Naomi had left the tavern and walked towards the West Dock.

Who the hell wants her attention now!?

"Yes?!" Naomi answered really annoyed then kind of paled. Like HOLY MOTHER OF THE FUCKING SEA GODS! Just how many Marines are there!? It's like a whole fucking Warship if not more! Seriously man, just like what the fuck!?

Naomi doesn't think she can win a fight against this many Marines… if it was Pirates, maybe, she would be able to find a way. But with Marines? It was kind of a different story, especially when she had a pirate with her right now. Naomi cannot let Melody get caught or in trouble because of her or because the Marines want her. Naomi does not like bringing other people into her problems or troubles. "Melody, leave right now."

"But Naomi…" Melody started as the Marines just rushed at them.

Fuck! Fuck! Just fuck!

* * *

_Five minutes later…_

"Let her go!" Naomi shouted as she as kicked and broken another Marine's knee. This was why Naomi worked alone, so she doesn't have to worry about others. Naomi works alone for this very reason! She can't stand people to get hurt or involved in her work or problems. Naomi can't let Melody- even if she barely knows the younger girl, get hurt because her! "Let her go!"

Naomi activated her Conqueror's Haki and it knocked several of the marines and as Naomi ran over to Melody to make sure she was okay. Fuck… this is not a fight that Naomi can win… there are too many Marines for her to fight, especially consisting she fought fifty of them barely ten minutes ago and just used up nearly all of her Haki between them, these guys and her using her Conqueror's Haki to help free/save Melody. Naomi can tell she is running out of energy.

"Run, now," Naomi told Melody as she pushed the girl towards to the West Docks behind them more. "I'll meet up with you later."

"But Naomi…" Melody said noticing that Naomi looked tried.

"No point in both of us getting caught," Naomi smiled as Melody just stared at her. The older girl was protecting her? "Go Melody."

Melody slowly nodded her head and ran for it. She wasn't going to let the Marines take Naomi away! But Melody wasn't strength enough to find them herself… she needed Pops and the others! She needed to get back to the ship before it was too late! She had to get back to them before the Marines took Naomi away! They were close to the ship!

Melody just prays she makes it in time…

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

Naomi struggled against the sea-stone chains that one of the Marines had managed to wrap around her. Fuck Naomi's head hurt… the chain had some kind of ball at the end of it and had hit her in the head before. Fuck… low on energy, fucking headache, being kidnapped by the fucking Marines and being carried like a sack of fucking potatoes over someone's shoulder…

Well, just because Naomi is low on energy and has a headache doesn't mind she is going to be quiet or take this insult by the marines laying or sitting down. They want to kidnap her? Fine, she will make sure that the whole island that that's what they're doing then.

Fucking assholes.

Naomi hates to admit it… but… she needs help… from anyone… she doesn't care from who right now, she just needs help… though, if the help happens to come from a certain cute blonde if he was here then Naomi won't complain and she promises whatever sea gods are listening to her prays right now that she will apologise to him if he randomly appeared again and saved her.

"LET GO ME YOU ASSHOLES!" Naomi yelled at them but they just ignored her.

Naomi isn't going to be picky about who saves or who comes to save her right now, even if apologising goes against her pride. She just needs help, though she hates to admit it, she really is in trouble and really needs someone's help…

If these were normal chains, Naomi might be able to do something about them but they're fucking sea-stone. It is one of the fucking hardest substances on the fucking planet and in all of the Blues and on both sides of the Grandline. There was no way in hell that Naomi was going to be able to break it!

Naomi is going to kick their asses if she can manage to get out of this! Can someone just help her already! Please!

"AS SOON AS I GET OUT THIS SEA-STONE I'M KICKING YOUR ASSES!" Naomi screamed at the Marines again, and they just ignored her again. Naomi was struggling the best she could, but she was failing to get out of the sea-stone.

"Let her go!" a familiar voice shouted as Naomi felt herself fall as someone had tackled and taken out the guy that had been carrying her.

What…? Who…?

"Phoenix…" Naomi said as she managed to look at who was helping her. No way… it was cute blonde guy who she had met with the Phoenix Devil Fruit Powers… had he gotten taller in these past six months?

"Marco!" another person shouted as he kicked several Marines in the face, stomach and gut then knocked them out with either a well-placed kick or punch or hit to the neck.

Marco… was that his name…? Naomi stared at the blonde who she was guessing was Marco, the damn cute and now taller blonde… holy mother fuck and heaven forbid… Marco was just Naomi's type… why does he have to be a devil fruit eater?! It was a clear researcher rule that they do not sleep or get involved with any of their research subjects! But fuck… Naomi so wants to break that rule right now…

"Get Naomi out of the sea-stone chain Col!" Marco shouted at the other guy as he was fighting against the Marines. "Now!"

The guy Col sighed as ran over to Naomi and stared to pick the lock on the sea-stone as well had a snail on the ground next to him.

"Jozu here," the snail said.

"Come down eight or ten ships from the Moby right now!" Col shouted at the snail. "Marco started a fight with the marines and it's just him, me and some girl called Naomi here to fight them! and I'm going to pick the lock on Naomi's chains! We'll explain when you guys get here just hurry!"

"On our way Col," Jozi said as Naomi could hear a female voice talking to Jozu and coming through the snail suddenly.

"Jozu! You need to help me! There's this person getting kidnapped by the Marines! She's the one who broke Marco's nose six months ago!"

What…?

Naomi looked over at Marco. That female voice sounded like Melody and she was talking to the guy who Col was talking to and Col was with Marco… did that mean that Melody was with Marco too…? But Melody was a part of the crew that Naomi has been looking for… did that mean… did that mean… was Marco apart of Edward Newgate's, aka Whitebeard, was Marco a part of that crew too…? Which means she has been avoiding the crew that she has been looking for…? Since she has been avoiding Marco.

Wait a minute… Naomi can worry about that later. She has something else that decides her attention right now.

Naomi looked annoyed as she head-butted Col as hard as she could. The asshole called her a girl! She's not a girl! When will people stop calling her and treating her like a child?! She's an adult and a respected researcher! At least, she's respected where she is from- Isila. But that's not the point right now. The point is this Col guy was being disrespectful! He shouldn't be calling her girl!

"Don't call me girl you asshole! My name is Naomi and I am a devil fruit researcher! Plus I'm almost twenty! I'm not a girl! I will kick your ass if I hear you call me that again!"

* * *

Colin so hated Marco right now. They were starting a fight with the Marines outnumbered and outpowered most likely too, why he called Jozu for help. The ship wasn't that far away so the others should get here soon. Hell, Pops could just shake the air and ground around them even too for all Colin cared. They just need help to fight the fucking Marines!

But what Colin was really annoyed with was this chick Naomi. She was fucking ungrateful! And fuck she has a fucking hard head! That head-butt hurt!

"Don't call me girl you asshole! My name is Naomi and I am a devil fruit research!" Naomi yelled at him like he had insulted her or something. All he did was call her girl! "Plus I'm almost twenty! I'm not a girl! I will kick your ass if I hear you call me that again!"

So she was a year older than Colin. Who fucking cares? Head butting him over the small comment of 'girl' is fucking overkill! It fucking hurt! And Colin swears that his forehead is now bleeding because of it!

"You're lucky I can't punch and break your nose," the Naomi chick told Colin making him shiver. Why does he have a feeling that if she managed to punch him that she would end up doing worse than just a broken nose to him?

What hell has Marco gotten Colin into?

Marco didn't bother looking back at Col after he told him to get Naomi out of the chains, he had other things to worry about. Like the Marines right here in front of him. Col is probably going to want to struggle or kill Marco later. Oh well, Marco can deal with it when it comes to that later. Right now, he had to keep these Marines away from Colin so he can set Naomi free and the fight will look more like going their way. And hopefully Colin was able to call Jozu and get him and some of the others to come over here and help too.

Marco kicked another Marine in the gut and flipped another into some of his fellow marines.

Come on! How long does it take to unlock a lock on some chains and get them off someone!? Seriously!

Marco heard a crack and Naomi shouting about something. God damn it… she didn't just kill Colin did she? Because Marco does not want to explain that to anyone! Marco looked behind him quickly as did a spin around round house kick. Oh thank god Col was still alive, he just might end up having a headache and… Col's forehead is bleeding… Marco is never going to hear the end of this from Colin, he just knows it.

Maybe Marco should have warned Colin that Naomi has a little bit of a temper and from Marco's understanding she doesn't like being called girl…

Oh well, too late. Not much Marco or Colin can do about it now. Col just might talk to Marco for a few days.

Marco turned his attention back to the marines. Marco better hurry up this up and Colin better hurry up too. Because Marco is probably going to need help…

A shiver went up Marco's spine which could only one thing.

"DUCK!" Marco shouted as he pretty much turned his back to the marines and jumped on top of Naomi and Col as they felt the air around them, the ground and the very sky itself shake. It seems that Pops heard about Marco and Col fighting the marines.

Colin was on the ground still trying to the pick the lock as the Marines fell down, looking horrified and terrified as they were trying to work out what was happening. While Marco was right on top of Naomi, kind of really close to her face which made him blush and look away from her and he hadn't noticed where one of his hands was…

"Hi… again…" Marco said.

"Hi yourself," Naomi said in a voice Marco wasn't sure what to make of. She didn't sound mad… but at the same time, she didn't sound happy. "I don't think we introduced ourselves to each other the first time we met. Aschgate D. Naomi but most people either call me Naomi or Aschgate."

"Fennec Marco," Marco answered. "But most people call me Marco, Marco the Phoenix or Phoenix."

"It's… nice to meet you Marco," Naomi smiled and said happily.

Marco felt his heart stop. She was smiling… she was actually smiling! Marco had actually made the gir… the people who death glared him pretty much every time she saw him to actually smile! So does that mean that she won't broke his nose this time? She's not going to try to punch him again right? She wasn't going to break his nose again, right? Or break any other broke or body part of his, right? Please don't let her hit him again…

"Can you stop feeling me up?" Naomi said in the voice that Marco couldn't read.

What…? Stop… what?!

Marco looked down and blushed even harder when he noticed where his hand was. Right on her breast… fuck, now there was a completely and utterly different reason for her to kill or break any bone in his body now… fuck… Marco was dead, she was going to kill him!

"Bold move birdie," Colin smirked at Marco as he finally got the chain unlocked and the world stopped shaking.

Marco sat up as quickly as he could, completely and utterly embarrassed and ashamed of himself. And of course moved his hand away from Naomi's breast as quickly as he could too.

"I… I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that happen!" Marco tried hoping to try to explain himself. "It was an accident I swear!"

Colin was snickering as Whitebeard come over and he stood in front of them and pointed his weapon of choice at the marines. And said Marines looked like they were shitting themselves, Pops was always good at scaring the hell of people, especially the Marines.

"Attack my children will ya?" Whitebeard said making a few of the marines shake when they realised who he was. He was Edward Newgate, aka Whitebeard, rival of Gold Roger! Holy shit what have they gotten themselves into?! This is going to get them killed! They need to run and leave, now! "Leave now before I kill you all!" he didn't need to repeat or say it again as the Marines high-tailed it out of there.

Jozu ran over with Melody, West come over hugging Melody quickly. Asking her if she was okay and all she did was ignore him to help Colin who had a bleeding forehead. What? She was nurse and doctor in training, she can worry about West later. Right now, Colin needed his forehead cleaned a bandage put on there… but what the hell what to get and give Colin a bleeding forehead anyway?

"We meet again Miss Aschgate," Pops smiled at Naomi who was kind of speechless as she looked up at the man. They could see it written on her face. Damn he's huge. Whitebeard and the others were used to that.

"Your Edward Newgate?" Naomi slowly said, like holy mother of all things sane and good that man was FREAKING huge. And Naomi had thought that Roger was tall! He has nothing in height compared to Whitebeard. Then she looked at Marco who was still on top of her, which she kind of like but she kind wanted to get the sea-stone chains off too, so he kind of needed to get off her. "You can get off me now you know."

Some of the others whistled, laughed and were teasing Marco while Whitebeard just laughed it off and Marco quickly got off Naomi and apologised, again.

Naomi got the sea-stone off herself without any problems now that the lock was gone. Once Melody was done with Col and his bleeding forehead, which he was refusing to say how he got, Melody hugged and kind of went first into Naomi's boobs which made a lot of the guys whistle again. they thought it was 'hot'.

"Naomi! I'm glad you're okay!" Melody smiled as she hugged the older teen.

"Me too Melody," Naomi smiled then glared at the guys who all went silent under Naomi's glare. Like damn fuck she was scary. "I'm glad you're okay too."

Marco was impressed, he needs to learn to glare as good as that.

"Pops!" Melody smiled as she dragged Naomi to him. "This is Naomi! The one who broke Marco's nose!"

Marco groaned as he face palmed himself. he never should have told Melody about how he got his broken nose or who the person was. And Pops already that Naomi was the one who broke his nose! He was there when it happened! And all he did was laugh about it and say that he liked Naomi and wants her to join the crew! Other than that, he did nothing about it!

"That girl seriously broke Marco's nose?" one of the crew said.

Naomi twitched and death glare the man who pissed himself and everyone around him ran away from him as quickly as they could, not wanting to be in the way. "What was that?"

Marco sighed, he was going to have to step him, wasn't he? Great. Please, please, please, for the love of all things sand and good! Do not punch him again!

"Miss Aschgate," Marco started which made her look at him and he flinched. Shit, she was going to punch him. Wasn't she?

"Naomi," she told him in a serious voice.

"Miss Naomi…" Marco tried to start again only to stop as she took a step towards him. Marco couldn't help but gulp and close his eyes, as he expected her to punch him again.

"Naomi!" she said in a more childish voice.

What…?

Marco opened up his eyes to see Naomi in front of him with her cheeks puffed like a child when angry. Her arms were cross as well as she just stared him in the eyes. Acting a little childish and Marco wasn't sure what to make of it. she was trying to kill him or trying to break his nose again… she… she looked a like mad and annoyed child right now… what…?

"N-a-o-m-i," she repeated. "No Miss or anything. Just call me Naomi."

What…?

"Right…" Marco nodded. "Okay, sorry. Naomi…" Marco wasn't going to die or get a broken bone then?

Naomi smiled again and Marco was still unsure what to make of it. what was going on right now?

"He has a bleeding forehead because called me a girl and I head-butted him," Naomi told Melody as everything was perfectly fine and normal. Which is was NOT! What the hell is going on right now!? Marco thought she was going to try to kill him again or something!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Melody laughed. She couldn't help it- first Naomi broke Marco's nose by punching him then she gave Colin a bleeding forehead by headbutting him. It was just too funny to Melody.

Naomi looked back at Marco again and sighed. Oh god… what now?

"Look," Naomi said facing Marco and looking away from him, blushing slightly. Naomi was blushing? Why the hell was she blushing?! This makes no sense to Marco right now what so ever!

Naomi promised and agreed with herself if Marco saved her (aka if a certain cute blonde with phoenix powers saved her), that she would shallow her pride and apologise. She might as well get this over and done with. "I guess… I guess I owe you a thank you and an apologise." Naomi told Marco.

What…? Just… what?

"Thank you for helping me and for saving me," Naomi said. Was this for this real? Or was Marco imaging it? "And… I'm sorry I overreacted to you trying to save me six months ago and breaking your nose. I just don't like people stealing my fights." Was this for real…? "But don't do it again and I will just break your nose again and I won't be apologising!"

Whitebeard couldn't help but laugh at the whole thing. Naomi thanked Marco for saving her this time, she had thanked and apologised to Marco for saving her six month ago and apologised for breaking his nose, then threated to do it if Marco go into a middle one of her fights again and said she wasn't going to apologising. Whitebeard loved this girl! She was perfect! She would fit into his crew perfectly!

"Now Whitebeard-san," Naomi smiled as she faced him- acting a little girly and all innocent, everything that this girl is not. Which only it even more funny to him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead brat," he smiled.

Brat? Brat! Brat!? Naomi could hear the humour behind the word, so he wasn't trying to be disrespectful. She thinks… But it's not like he was trying to be respectful either… Naomi wasn't sure what to make of that word or this man… other than one thing… she kind of liked him, and the word. She way preferred to be called brat then girl.

"I heard and now have seen that you are a devil fruit eater," Naomi slowly said as she seemed to be making up her mind on either to attack the old man or not. She decided not to. Only because he hadn't called her girl but brat instead. but she was still trying to work out if he was really being disrespectful or not when he had called her it. "And I'm devil fruit researcher… do you mind if I hang out with you guys for a bit to research your fruit and powers? And anyone else in the crew who is a devil fruit eater?" like a cute blonde called Marco.

"Like Marco, Jozu and myself?" Whitebeard smiled. "I see no problems with that, as long as you don't share your findings with anyone you shouldn't and as long as you don't mind sharing your results and information with us."

"I would never share my information with anyone but my family," Naomi told Whitebeard. "I am happy to talk to each of my research subjects about their results, but no-one else. For example, I will not share Marco's findings and results with you and vice-versa. The only people beside myself who will see this information as a whole with be my family. Mostly my brothers Nix and Nic… scratch that, mostly one of them my brothers, my younger brother Nic. The other brother, my older brother Nix, is doing his own research elsewhere with a different research and subject group. As long as you understand that and that I will not share any other information I have collected on devil fruits and/or their eaters. I think we will work and get along perfectly just fine."

"Of course," Whitebeard nodded. "You are perfectly fine to travel and stay with us. Melody? Why don't you and Jozu help Naomi move her ship and things to the ship? And Melody, why do you find Naomi a bed with the nurses as well please?"

"Oh wow no," Naomi said looking at Whitebeard. "I need an actual room to be able to put my things in and to keep my research notes in. you know, one with a lock so I can make sure that people don't try to look at my notes." Not like they would be able to read the notes anyway… "And don't ask me to trust you, I don't trust anyone. Especially Pirates, no offence meant. I have had people betray and lie to me too many times to just trust you or anyone just like that. And I have to have the room to myself too."

Marco was thinking over what room that they could put Naomi in that had a lock that she would have to herself, but there weren't really any rooms…

"Give me fifteen minutes and I'll fine Naomi a room," Marco told Pops as took off running to the ship. He was sure there was a spare room on the ship somewhere with a lock where she could be by herself and have it to herself.

"Okay then, while Marco looks for a room for Naomi," Whitebeard smiled then noticed that Naomi seemed to be disappointed for some reason. But why? Whitebeard watched Naomi as she watched Marco run off to the ship. Was that it? was she disappointed to see Marco to leave? "Melody, Jozu and Colin can help Naomi move her things and bring her ship to ours. I'm sure we can find a place for it."

"Come on Naomi!" Melody smiled as she took Naomi's hand and dragged her. "Let's go! It will be so good to have another girl on the ship! And one who isn't a nurse! Maybe you can show me how to fight!"

Naomi smiled and laughed a little at how happy Melody was about having her stay with them. "Sure," Naomi smiled.

"She knows how to fight?" someone commented and that earned them a place with their back on the ground with Namoi right above them with her fist right in their face.

"Yes, she knows how to 'fight'," Naomi told the guy who was shitting himself. "Wanna go?!"

"No…" he squeaked.

"I bet you're a better fighter than most of the guys in the crew," Jozu said to Naomi. Not trying to butter her up or anything, just making a statement of fact from what he has heard about her and was judging by what had just seen with her. Plus, she seemed very fit and was very nimble, flexible and fast. There was no way she wasn't a good fighter. Nothing about this chick said 'damsel' to Jozu. In fact, it more said warrior to him.

"Thanks," Naomi smiled as he got off the terrified man. "But if that's true, your crew in a world of trouble if one little girl can kick most of their asses."

"I wouldn't call you a little girl," Jozu commented. "More like a female warrior." Thinking that saying warrior princess might not end well for him.

Half of the crew expected Naomi to try and hit or punch or break something of Jozu's for calling her girl but she just shrugged it off and did nothing… wait what?

"What? Like a warrior princess or someone from Amazon Lily?" Naomi laughed and waved it off. "Nope. I'm just your normal, typical and everyday devil fruit researcher."

There was nothing normal, typical or everyday about Naomi- devil researcher or not.

"She's normal?"

"She's typical?"

"She's everyday?"

"She does know she's the ONLY devil fruit researcher we're met, right?"

"She knows she's the only devil fruit researcher we're ever heard of, right?"

Naomi's eye twitched in annoyance as she death glared the guys talking who were making the comments and they were all cowering and hiding Pops. Damn she was one scary person!

"Why didn't you hurt Jozu for calling you girl!?" Colin shouted at Naomi. Not understanding why she had head-butted him for calling it but did nothing to Jozu. Sure, the guy was kind of big and shit, but Colin had a feeling that wouldn't have stopped Naomi. So why didn't she try to hurt him!? Just because he's a devil fruit eater!?

Naomi grabbed his shirt and pulled him a little to be at her eye sight. "Listen here Minster 'I am just taller than you'." Was she seriously calling Colin that? "Shut up before I head-butt you again. When he said it he wasn't being disrespectful. When you said it, you were. So any more stupid questions?"

What…?

"There's a difference?" Colin had dumbly commented and said. Of course he said what he was thinking out loud, of FUCKING course he did!

"Yes of course," Naomi said, almost spitting in his face. "Anything else?"

"No…" Colin shook.

"Good," Naomi said as she let go of him. "Now, where we were?" talking to Jozu and Melody again like that never happened.

Terrifying, that's the only word that Colin can think of when thinking of Naomi or describing her. The fucking chick was fucking insane and fucking terrifying! And Pops wants her to sail with them!? is he fucking insane!? She'll kill everyone before the week is up!

"Pops, please tell me your kidding about her travelling with us," Colin pretty much begged. He wasn't going to survive with her travelling with them!

"Of course, son," Whitebeard said. "I don't want to her to travel with us."

Oh fucking thank god!

"I want her to join us," Whitebeard smiled.

NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO! Colin and everyone else was going to die! It was official, Whitebeard was trying to kill his crew. Why!?

"Now go help them with Naomi's things Colin," Whitebeard told him.

Colin hated his life. He hated his captain. He hated Melody who has pretty much become Naomi's best friend. He hated Marco. He hated Jozu. He hated the crew for not speaking up and not protesting to Pops and just accepting to have Naomi travel with them, though Colin and them all knew that there was no point in trying to change Pops' mind. Once it was made up, it was made up and nothing anyone said or did could get him to change it.

"Hey Melody?" Naomi smiled. "Can we go shopping before we leave?"

"Sure, why?" Melody nodded with a smile.

Naomi smirking herself as she looked over to the Whitebeard ship and could see Marco moving around. What? Naomi has good sight and she needs it in her job.

"I want some different and new clothes," Naomi smiled to herself. She didn't have to explain herself to anyone. "Something in a different colour."

"Really?" Melody smiled and asked. "What? Like in pink or red or yellow or something?"

"I was more thinking something in purple." Naomi smiled as Jozu just raised his eye-brows up at Naomi. Something in purple? Really now? And why was that?

"Why purple?" Melody asked confused.

"It's my new favourite colour," Naomi answered and that was all she was going to say on the topic. She was totally not going to say it was because she was liked Marco and she wanted to get his attention and she was going to break like, the number one as a researcher- which is, don't sleep with your research subjects. But Naomi can't help, she has never liked anyone as much as she liked Marco before. So to Naomi, Marco was worth breaking that rule with and for. The other researchers and her brothers and cousins will probably be pissed and might kill her over it, but it was so going to be worth. Naomi just knows it.

To Naomi, Marco was just so worth it. Even if it seems she has to or might have to give her up official status as a researcher because of it. It doesn't mean she can't do the research or be a researcher unofficially. It just might mean that instead of her name being on research notes, that she is just as a resource. Naomi doesn't know how or why she knows this relationship is going to be worth it, but she just does. She knows that Marco is going to be, no that Marco will be worth it. but… whether he agrees with it or not, is completely a different matter.

There was no way she was going to admit out loud right now that she liked Marco, like, a fucking lot. God damn the cute fucking blonde! What was he doing to her!? And they aren't even together or sleeping together! Yet, they weren't yet. But if Naomi has it her way. They will be together or at least they will sleep together!

"You sure there's no another reason?" Jozu asked realising what was going on. Naomi was crushing on Marco, wasn't she?

Naomi had a crush, a fucking big one, on Marco. And guess what? Marco just happens to have a crush, a fucking big one, on her right back. So that means that they can be and get together, right?

"What?" Melody asked not sure why Jozu said and asked that.

"Do I need another reason why?" Naomi asked Jozu as if she was daring him to say something. But was also giving him the warning look of- say something else and just see what happens. I'll broke you. I dare you to over-step the mark.

"No, of course not," Jozu said. "What was I thinking?"

Melody looked between Jozu and Naomi, what the hell was going on here? Was Jozu trying to say that Naomi liked Marco? And if that's true, well, Marco likes Naomi so… that means they can be together and end up together, right?


	4. Marco's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's Marco birthday and Naomi just might be the prefect birthday present that Pops gets him.   
> that is, if Marco doesn't ruin everything before it begins.

Freedom Fighter Pirate Omake

Chapter 4: Naomi and Marco- Marco's birthday

_Two and half weeks later… October 5_ _th_ _Marco- 18, Naomi- 19 turning 20_

Moby Dick

Marco found Naomi, odd and strange to say the least. For many different reasons. First off- she pretty much broke his nose when they first met and wasn't very nice, and all Marco did was save her. Though, apparently, she didn't need it. Then she avoiding him like the plague whenever thy saw each other. Now suddenly, after saving her a second time, but from Marines instead of Pirates. Plus, the Marines had kind of captured her/kidnapped her.

After saving Naomi again, and her headbutting Colin and making his forehead bleed. She was suddenly… Marco doesn't know what, but she was acting like a child. She kept telling him to call her Naomi, as if it was the most important in world. And he had been worried that she would throw a hiss fit or something if he hadn't. then she insisted that she needed her own room instead of boarding with the nurses, though, her reasons why were very important. Naomi is a devil fruit eater and would have very important research and documents that some people might want to look at or read or maybe even steal, so Marco doesn't blame Naomi for wanting her own room.

Though, she would have come across about it in a nicer way. But her teasing and scaring and threating the crew like did she. A lot of the crew are very wary of Naomi now because of it. Marco isn't sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

Pops seems to find it all amusing. Marco just found it annoying- if something happened, everyone complimented and come to him about it.

After that, Marco found Naomi a spare room with a lock for her, even found the key as well. She thanked him for it though at least. But… Marco wasn't sure what to think about Naomi in all truth. One moment, she short tempered, mad, angry, easily annoyed and kind of rude, then next she's nice, friendly, funny, patience and really polite. Marco wonders which one is the real Naomi?

Over the course of two and half weeks with Naomi being with them. it has been… an interesting experience to say the least. But seriously, one moment she is like the evil himself then she's an angel. It was seriously strange. But Pops seems to think it's because Naomi has walls up around herself, past experiences with other pirate crews was probably bad. She did something about them betraying and lying to her in the past, some of them even trying to steal her research too.

But the Whitebeard Pirates aren't like that. They won't touch or steal Naomi's research. They might ask lots of questions and things, but hey wouldn't actually take anything or steal it. once Naomi says she isn't saying anything if anyone bothers her about it still, Pops tells them all to leave Naomi all.

Marco doesn't know what Pops is thinking, wanting and trying to get Naomi to join them. was he crazy? Naomi was friends with only a few of the crew, the rest are either terrified of her or want nothing to do with Naomi. Not many of the crew actually want Naomi to join or be around, they just want her to leave already. But Pops keeps telling everyone, whether they like it or not, he wanted Naomi to join so they should be their feelings of her behind them and just get alone.

That is much easier said than done.

But worse of all, the crew keep teasing Marco about his crush on her.

Stupid West finding out then telling Colin who told pretty much EVERYONE in the crew. And now they were all teasing Marco about liking Naomi and they were teasing him that she LIKED him back. There was no way she liked him, and Marco DOES NOT like Naomi!

But it was not helping at all that the crew keeps getting Marco every time something happens with Naomi and she would go from being mean and scary to suddenly being nice and friendly and well, kind of flirty maybe?

Marco isn't completely sure, he hasn't really flirted or been flirted with before. But everyone says that she is flirting with him.

But it did not help the crew's teasing what so EVER when Naomi changed clothes suddenly, wearing close enough to the same colours and clothes as Marco. When Pops asked about it, Naomi claimed that she liked the colours and there was nothing to it more than that. Though everyone else said there was more to it than that. And saying that she should admit it. then got Pops to tell them to leave Naomi alone while she was death glaring them and threating to skin them all alive while they slept if they kept it up.

Expect for Melody, West and Jozu, somehow, they managed to not get threated. Probably because Naomi seemed to liked them and become their friends. Colin just tried his hardest to stay out of Naomi's way and stay away from here. While Vista, Kingdew and the others just ignored the threat and tried to be friends with Naomi and get to know her. Naomi didn't really threat Marco or Pops either, she more just smiled, laughed and talked to them.

But still…. Marco wished everyone would stop teasing him. He DOES NOT like Naomi!

Marco looked over to Naomi as she smiled and laughed with Melody, talking abuot some difference with devil fruits to normal people. Something about blood? DNA? And other things that Marco didn't understand or know about.

* * *

Melody loved Naomi. The older girl was fun to have around and they were pretty much able to talk about anything and everything. Be medical things, devil fruit eaters and how their bodies are different to normal people's, about devil fruit eaters they have seen or heard of in general, about guys- talking about guys with Naomi is always fun and so much more.

Naomi was able to tell and teach Melody a lot of about devil fruits, the effects of sea water on the body and devil fruit eater themselves, as well as talk about the effect of sea-stone on devil fruit eaters and the body as well and were able to talk about countermeasures, cures and things for when sea water and sea -stone enter a devil fruit eater's body and water to do when a devil fruit eater is effected badly by sea-water.

Naomi was able to tell Melody a lot about something called Haki and how it can be used against devil fruit eaters as well. Plus, talked about lots of way to make sea-stone weapons and where to find and get it as well. As sea-stone is a rare in many areas and can be expensive depending on who you go and where you get it from.

"Marco's looking at you again…" Melody said noticing that Marco was looking at Naomi while they were talking again. Marco half blushed when he noticed that Melody had seen him and Marco walked off, quickly before Naomi saw him there, blushing.

"He was?" Naomi smiled and looked. But was disappointed to see that Marco was gone and was not looking at her.

"He was, I swear!" Melody told Naomi who looked disappointed that Marco wasn't there or looking. "Hey…" Melody smiled as she remembered something. "We should go see Pops!"

"Why?" Naomi asked.

"Because I'm sure it's Marco's birthday today and Pops can give us an idea on what we should give him!"

It was Marco's birthday today?

"Sounds like a plan Mel. Let's go!" Naomi smiled as she turned then shouted. "Pops! Mel and I want to talk to you! Pops!"

* * *

Okay… maybe Marco likes Naomi a little. But there was no way she liked him back, she did punch and break his nose after all when they first met after all. but why does everyone make a huge deal of him just looking at Naomi? She's just really pretty! So, Marco likes looking at Naomi, but that doesn't mean that he likes **likes** her.

Even though… Marco thinks he might…

But if Marco does like Naomi or likes **likes** her, why is everyone making a big deal out of it!? it shouldn't and doesn't matter! It's not the older girl would ever like Marco back! Why would she? He's just a kid compared to her!

"Marco?" Vista said noticing the young First Mate as he was walking past very quickly. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding from a certain female devil fruit researcher, right?" Kingdew smirked- teasing the young First Mate.

Marco glared at Kingdew and he shivered a bit. Damn, that was scary. Since when could Marco glare at people like that? Has he always been able to glare like that?

"I'm busy," Marco told them as he was going back to his room. "That's where I will be if anyone needs me. Do NOT disturb me unless it is important, understood?"

"Yes Commander," Vista jokingly nodded and smiled which only made Marco glare more at him. "Okay, okay. Sorry Marco. Anyway, Marc."

Marco couldn't help but groan at the nickname that Mel started getting everything to call him. Why Marc? His name is Marco, not Marc!

"Mel is the only who can get away with calling me that," Marco told Vista. "Because Pops said I couldn't hit her. But I **will** hit you Vista. Or start calling you Vist, Vista."

Vista didn't look impressed being called by the nickname that Mel likes to call him. "Right back at you Marco. Only Mel can call me that. Please don't."

"Then don't call me Marc," Marco told Vista as they stared each other down.

King laughed lightly at his brothers' argument. They were both so funny when they argue.

"So Marco?" Kingdew smiled. "Is there something you want today?"

Marco looked at Kingdew weirdly. "Why would I want anything today?"

Vista and Kingdew looked at Marco. Did he forget what today was?

"What's today Marco?" Vista asked.

"Wednesday," Marco sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I am busy. I need to get back to the paperwork. I just want a quiet day so I finish it off, okay?"

"So, you don't know what today is?" Kingdew asked Marco, surprised that the First Mate would and could forget his own birthday.

"Please, for the love of god do not throw a party," Marco sighed again. "I know what today is. I'm not an idiot. You guys don't need to worry about me or today. I don't want anything for my birthday, other than to finish our paperwork in peace. Okay?"

Oh…

"We'll see what we can do then," Vista nodded.

"I mean it guys," Marco told Vista and Kingdew. "No party."

"Right…."

* * *

"What do you mean Marco doesn't want a party!?" West shouted at Vista who was telling them all to stop organising the party. "It's his birthday!"

"Probably because we have close to five crew mates and somehow Marco has been lucky enough to not double up?" Colin guessed. "Marco probably doesn't want us to worry about a party for him since we don't worry about a party for anyone but Pops, melody and the nurses really. Marco probably doesn't want special treatment."

"But he's the first mate!" West whined. "We should do something special for Marco!"

"Well, if it's a surprise party it doesn't matter," Hollie, another of the nurses in training said. "We'll just say we organised it before we knew he didn't want one. Which is the truth."

"If we say it was Naomi's idea then Marco should be fine with it," Curiel told them. now all they have do is get Naomi in on it.

* * *

"What is going on my daughters?" Whitebeard smiled to both Melody and Naomi.

Naomi just smiled and laughed. She didn't mind being called daughter by Whitebeard. Naomi's own father passed on a few years ago now. So, it didn't bother Naomi being called daughter by Whitebeard. It was like having her father back, though, he never called her daughter. Normally just Naomi or Nome, her family nickname. Only her brothers, cousins, aunts and uncles, mother and father, when he was alive called her that.

"Mel said it was Phoenix's birthday today!" Naomi beamed. "Is that true?"

Whitebeard lightly chuckled to himself. Naomi switches between calling Marco, Marco and Phoenix. Though she normally calls Marco, Phoenix more often or not. Whatever her reason for being… well, obsessed with Marco and his devil fruit, Naomi hasn't shared or said yet. Though Whitebeard would really like to know. So far, over the short time she has been with them- two and half weeks. She has talked and asked the most questions about Marco outside of asking and talking about Jozu's and Whitebeard's devil fruits. She hasn't actually talked to Marco himself yet. Wanting to do Jozu's first, Whitebeard's second and Marco's last. Saying it was easiest to do one at time first. She has asked questions to both Jozu and Whitebeard about their fruits and is doing some practical tests with Jozu and his devil fruit power first. Apparently, it takes a few weeks, sometimes even months to fully understand a devil fruit and its user.

Though, Naomi does keep carrying around two books with her. One that she reading a lot and another one that she writes in a lot. Whitebeard hasn't asked about them, yet. He wants Naomi to get more comfortable with the crew first before he asks her too many questions, especially personal ones.

"It is true," Whitebeard smiled. "And we will be landing on an island soon. Maybe you can Marco around the island? That boy could use a break."

"Sounds like a great idea!" Melody smiled. "You should totally do it Naomi! It would like date!"

Hmm… take Marco to the island for a break? It would be like a date!

Naomi liked the sounded of that, a date with the cute blonde guy! Naomi loved it! It was a fantastic idea! Naomi smiled. "I'll do that!"

"Fantastic Naomi. Marco is sure to take a break if you ask him to go with you and to take." Whitebeard smiled. "Now…" Whitebeard said thinking. "I need to work out a system where Marco doesn't have to do all of the work."

Marco could do with a break… the main reason why Naomi hasn't really asked Marco questions about his devil fruit nor why she has bothered a lot, has been because he has been busy with lots of paper work.

Naomi thought for a moment. A system where Marco doesn't do all of the work…?

"Why not a commander and division system?" Naomi suggested as a thank you to Whitebeard for his island of taking Marco to a nearby island for his birthday. And to do the date as her birthday present to him. "You can have a hundred people per division and have a division head or division commander. Marco could be the First Division. West or Colin could be the Second Division Commander. Jozu could be the Third Division Commander, and so on."

Melody and Whitebeard both thought about Naomi's suggestion. They liked the sounds of it, though, Whitebeard will have to run the idea by Marco to make sure he is okay with it. but other than that, it was a brilliant and fantastic idea!

"Great idea Naomi!" Melody smiled and nodded.

"I like it Naomi," Whitebeard smiled. "And I'm sure Marco will as well. He can help me choice who the Division Commanders will be, since they will have to report to Marco."

"Cool!" Naomi smiled. "When do we get to island?"

"half an hour, an hour at the most," Whitebeard told Naomi.

"Cool!" Naomi smiled. "I'll get Marco then and drag him to the island without asking questions or protecting too much. So if he hear him yelling about me kidnapping him or saying he doesn't want to go or anything like that, ignore it."

"Okay," Whitebeard chuckled. It will be amusing to watch and see to say the least.

"Hey Naomi," Melody said suddenly. Getting both Naomi's and Whitebeard's attention.

"Yeah Mel?" Naomi said.

"You said you have two brothers, right?" Melody asked.

Naomi has two brothers? Whitebeard and some of the other crew haven't heard her say anything about a family or heard her say anything about any family.

"Yeah." Naomi nodded. Shocking a few of the Whitebeards and Whitebeard himself that she was so opened about it. "Nix and Nic."

"Which one is in the Marines again?" Melody asked.

"Nix, my older brother." Naomi answered.

"Right, he's older than you by eight years right?" Melody asked. "He's a Major?"

"He's a Vice-Captain," Naomi corrected Melody. "And Nix's is ten years older than me."

"You have an brother in the Marines?" Whitebeard asked.

"Yeah," Naomi nodded. "He didn't know about eh Marines trying to kidnap me till I called and told him."

What…?

"You called him!?" one of the Whitebeards shouted.

"Yeah," Naomi nodded- not understanding why they were freaking out some much. It was just Nix, sure, he was a Marine and a Vice-Captain at that. But he doesn't care about any of that, he's a devil fruit researcher first and foremost and Naomi's big brother second foremost. Besides, Nix is Nix. He wouldn't tell the Marines about Naomi being with the Whitebeards. Especially after they tried to kidnap her without his knowledge. "Had too. He's my brother, my big brother. I gave him a piece of my mind about the whole thing. He apologised, asked if I was okay. I told I was and I was lucky that I got rescued. He said he was going to talk to someone in the higher ups about leaving alone and out of it. I thanked him, he asked if I was safe and who I was with. I told him I was fine and was with some friends of Roger's."

"You know Gold Roger?" Fossa asked.

"Yeah," Naomi nodded with her hands on her hips and then she looked at Fossa as if he was some kind of idiot for saying and asking that. "Who do you think told me about Pops and his devil fruit and how to find him in the first place?" Seriously, that was the stupidest thing to say and Naomi. Does she know Gol D. Roger… wait, Gold Roger? It's Gol D. Roger, why are they calling Roger, Gold Roger?

"Why did your brother join the Marines?" Whitebeard asked out of curiosity.

"Because Pirates aren't the only one who have devil fruit eaters," was all Naomi said as she walked off.

"Mel?" Whitebeard and some of the others said.

Melody shrugged her shoulders. "Naomi told me that her brothers spilt the work load. Naomi travels and studies devil fruiters who are pirates and others with bounties. Nix studies the Marines. While Nic is their middle ground and person who collects the information from the two of them and studies non-Marines and non-Pirate devil fruit eaters with the help of their cousins- there's nine cousins I believe all up, I don't know all of their name though- I have heard Naomi say the names Clark, Kenta, Kalin Clarke- with an e at the end and is different to the other Clark and Rosalina. Naomi most talked about her brothers- Nix is oldest being ten years older than her. He joined the Marines when he was about 15 but stayed close to home for a few years till Garp took him under his wing and took Nix to Marineford to study the devil fruit eaters and do his research there. Nix left then their dad died when Naomi was 9. Nix come back to their island during his holidays/breaks he could get and trained Naomi and Nic in their father's place. Their mother isn't an Aschgate by blood, she married into the family so there were things that only Nix could teach them. since most of their uncles and aunts died during and doing their devil fruit research. Nic is only 3 years younger than Naomi. The two of them are really close, more like twins at times than a big sister and little younger. Nic wants to travels to some certain islands but can't. If anything happens to Nix and Naomi, he is the only who has to finish their families' work. Naomi told Nic as soon as she has finished collecting the information she needs about some certain fruits, that he can travel after she returns. Nic is fine with waiting till then."

What…?

"And what certain fruits are those?" Fossa asked.

"Pops' and Marco's mostly." Melody answered- thinking about it. "Especially Marco's from what I heard Naomi say, she will be the first person in her family to have studied 'the Phoenix' devil fruit eater in over 970 odd years or something like that."

What…?

"Naomi's family started devil fruit eater thanks to person who first ate devil fruit that could turn someone or something into a phoenix," Melody told her family. Noticing that they were all looking at funny. "Didn't you guys know that?"

Nope.

"You learn something new every day, Guararara!" Whitebeard laughed.

"No…" Fossa said slowly.

"Naomi's really up front about her family and stuff when you ask nicely," Melody told them. "I asked about devil fruits and said she can't talk to me about individual fruits or their eaters or their information. But she could talk about their overall weaknesses and stuff with me. I just ask questions on devil fruits as wholes. I try to not ask anything about individual fruits themselves. Naomi said if Pops, Jozu and Marco want to share the information she shares or tells them then they can, but Naomi herself will not share any information about the fruit or the eater with anyone outside her family or fellow devil fruit researchers. But even then, she will notes on the fruit as a whole, not on the individual eaters themselves. There are Naomi's personal notes then there's her family notes. You know the devil fruit encyclopedia? Her family wrote that and the information would be like that and a few other smaller notes, like the name of the current fruit eater- especially if the fruit has changed or died. The main difference between the encyclopedia and the family notes is that the family research notes go into much more detail than the encyclopedia does. But Naomi's personal notes goes into even more details than the other two combined. And you wouldn't believe the fruits and eaters that she has met over the course of 8 years of her travelling between the Blues, Grandline and the New World. It's fucking amazing."

"Did you say 8 years?" Whitebeard asked.

"Yeah," Melody nodded. "Naomi's been travelling and collecting devil fruit information and meeting their eaters and stuff since she was roughly 12. So it's been roughly 8 years since she started her journey."

That was impressive…

"Though," Melody laughed. "I feel sorry for anyone who tries to steal Naomi's notes."

"Why?"

"Because it's written some a language I have never seen or even heard of before."

What…?

"It's the language of the 'Aschgates', it's kind of like a language or code that only Aschgate's can read or something based of a language from a culture and language that I have never heard of before- the Terrorias from the Terrtoria Culture and the Territoria Territories. More specifically from the La Maina Bleua Territories. Where their main language and culture and stuff comes from."

The who…? What…? Terririas? Territoria Culutre? Territoria Territories? Who the hell were they? Where were those? And what the hell was their language? Whitebeard has never heard of them before now. What is the La Maina Bleua Territories?

"Naomi writes in the language all the time. Sometimes it looks she is writing something that makes no sense or is drawing something that makes no sense. Because, to anyone outside the Aschgate Family, it wouldn't make sense too since only Aschgate speak, read and write in the language."

"Did you just say speak?"

"Yes. I did."

* * *

_35 minutes later…_

' _cesa la eta nom namea ni dec mia les'_ Naomi read, ' _Phoenix ni kali remix nenix calsa clasa._ ' Naomi was going through the information she had and knew of with the phoenix devil fruit eater again. it wasn't much. Talking abuot how the person can transform into a yellow and blue bird, the healing flames, how the researcher thought the aging process worked. ' _Lex….'_

"Lex…" Naomi said softly to herself then put a small cross near the name as wrote- Marco- right underneath. Lex had been the name of the devil first eater, but they must have died or been killed or something. Since Marco was now the devil fruit eater and he didn't match the small description that was in the notes. Naomi added her own small note- putting the description of Marco there.

Naomi even added how her and Marco met in the small notes, like how Ashley had. The first Aschgate and first ever devil fruit researcher. The one who had started the family and got the family into devil fruit research in the first place. The one who had met and helped the people of the Territoria Territories. Who had helped the territories turn into what they are day and had spilt the island up- being the founder of La Maina Bleua Territory. Who started the Aschgate code. Who is the very reason why Naomi is who she is today. Is because of Aschgate D. Ashley.

"Naomi?" Hollie said knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure!" Naomi smiled as she kept reading.

Hollie opened the door and walked into the room, right tot eh desk where Naomi was working. She looked at Naomi's writing and had no idea what Naomi was writing nor did Hollie understand how Naomi understand it- let alone write in it.

"We need you to say that the surprise party we have done and organised for Marco for his birthday was all your idea," Hollie said.

"Sure," Naomi nodded. "I don't mind taking the blame."

"And Mel said to tell you that Pops said we're at the island now," Hollie told Naomi.

Oh? They were at the island already?

"Sweet!" Naomi smiled as she put the book away in her bag. "Where Marco?"

"He went to his room, something about finishing paperwork," Hollie answered.

Naomi nodded her head, smiled and said thanks then dragged Hollie out of the room as she locked it then ran off to find Marco to drag him out of his room to have a break. Whether he like it or not. Hollie just smiled and waved Naomi off, wishing her luck in getting Marco to leave his room and take a break, but then again, if anyone who wasn't Pops could do it. It was Naomi.

Hollie couldn't help but smile, Naomi seemed like the right type of girl for Marco. She wonders if either them realise or know it?

* * *

"Pheonix!" Noami shouted she threw open Marco's door and scared the hell out of him as he had not been expecting someone to do that. Especially after he told the crew to leave him alone so he could finish this paperwork.

"What…?" Marco said he turned and saw Naomi there. what the hell was she doing here!? "What are you doing Naomi? Shouldn't you be talking to Pops or Jozu about their devil fruits?" Marco turned back his work on the desk, fixing up his glasses.

"You look cute with glasses on…" Naomi commented.

Marco blushed and pretending he didn't hear her. Naomi blushed partly as she hasn't meant to say that out loud.

"I… um…" Naomi said.

"Sorry? Didn't you hear," Marco lied as he was willing his face to stop blushing. "I'm busy right now. We can talk later."

Naomi wasn't sure what annoyed her more right now, that she said something a little embarrassing and he hasn't heard it. or the fact that he was telling her to go away as he was busy.

"Listen here you little shit!" Naomi snapped partly as she grabbed the back of Marco's shirt and pulled him from his seat. Marco squealed as once again, he had not been expecting it. "We are going to the island we have stopped at, whether you like or not and you will you enjoy yourself. You understand me?"

Marco wasn't sure if he should be scared or impressed that Naomi was telling him what to do right now. Though, right now, Marco was mostly feeling really annoyed because he wanted to finish this paperwork. Was it really that much to ask for some peace so he could finish some paperwork?! Naomi is pretty much the reason why it hasn't been done! Her terrorising the crew and them coming and complaining to Marco about it than getting to him to work it out! Marco just wants to do this paperwork damn it!

"Are blind, stupid or just stupid?" Marco replied without thinking as he was annoyed. "I am busy!"

"You need a break Marco!" Naomi told Marco.

"I can't take a break!" Marco shouted at Naomi.

"Yes, you can," Naomi told him. "Come on, I'll help with you with the paperwork tomorrow. It's your birthday, right?" Who the hell told Naomi it was Marco's birthday? Can she just take a hint and leave Marco along so he can do the paperwork? "So, let's go do something on the island!" Naomi smiled and tried to drag Marco out of the room but Marco managed to get good footing and stopped her from dragging him out.

"It's your fault that I am busy in the first place!" Marco yelled At Naomi, losing his temper. "Terrorising the crew and them getting me to get you to stop! Because of you I am behind in my paperwork and I just want to catch and finish it damn it! is that too hard to ask for?! I told them the crew all I wanted for my birthday is some peace and quiet so I can finish these reports! But no! you have to come in here all gun-ho about going onto a stupid island! It will still be there tomorrow you know! You can go to the island with anyone, it doesn't have to be me! Just go to stupid island without me and let me have a peaceful and quiet birthday so I can finish this paperwork! I don't even understand why you want to me go with you! It's not we're family! You're not a member of this crew so we're NOT family! Hell, we're not even friends! So stopping acting like we are! I mean nothing to you! Pops means nothing to you! Jozu means nothing to you! We're just subjects for your research! WE'RE NOT FRIENDS! I'M JUST A SUBJECT YOU! NOTHING MORE AND NOTHING LESS! So stop lying and caring!"

Naomi glared at Marco for moment and he glared, then the words he had shouted at her come down like a sack of bricks as Naomi realised that Marco was right, they weren't family and they weren't friends, well, at least not official and it's not like they have really called the other their friend. But still… Naomi had thought they were friends since they had hang out and talked and stuff. But at the time, it's not like Naomi only ever wanted to be just friends with Marco. She wanted to be so much more… but he didn't even see them as friends, let alone as something else. So that meant that he didn't care about her… right?

Naomi teared up and Marco realised what he had said. Shit… Marco said things he probably shouldn't have out of angry and being annoyed. Marco shouldn't have shouted or yelled at Naomi like that. She was right, he should take a break.

"Naomi i…" Marco started but she just glared at him with tears in her eyes and it stopped him cold. He had never seen her look so… heart broken.

"Your right," Naomi said turning her back. Tears streaming down her face and her whole shaking. "We're not family… we're not friends… I thought of you as special and I had hoped that you had thought the same… you were never just a subject of my research to me…"

What…? Marco was someone special to Naomi?

"But I guess I was wrong," Naomi said. Marco felt his heart broke at the sight. Naomi looked so hurt… "I'll go then. Sorry for bothering you Mr Fennec." Naomi took off running without saying anything else.

She just called him Mr Fennec… Naomi has never called Marco Mr Fennec before…

Damn it! What the hell did Marco just do!?

Marco left his room and paperwork behind as he tried to chase after and find Naomi. He never should have said those things to her! He never should have said that he, Jozu and Pops meant nothing to her. That they were only subjects for her research. That might not be officially family or friends. But its not like Naomi has ever treated them anything less than that, she treats them like family and friends.

Siblings terrorising each other all the time. Maybe Naomi has gone overboard a few times. But still… she was like family, she was their friend! And though many of the crew act like they don't like her, it wouldn't be the same without Naomi! She was still their friend!

* * *

"Naomi…?" Melody said she saw the older girl run by and just go right to a boat. Not saying anything to anyone as they tried to talk to her. None of them, not even Colin, liked to see Naomi upset or crying. why was Naomi crying?

Sure, Naomi was annoying and is ridiculously strong for a girl. She has a bit of a temper and stuff. She can terrorise and scare the hell out of them, but she was still like a sister to them.

"What's wrong?"

"What happened?"

Naomi said nothing to them.

"Where's Marco?" Vista asked.

Naomi stopped suddenly then just screamed at them, scaring a few as they were all covering their ears. What the hell!? What the hell just happened?! It felt like they're eardrums were about to explode!

"Leave me alone!" Naomi shouted them. "It's not we mean anything to each other!"

The Whitebeards all felt hurt by that. Sure, they have only known each other 2 and half weeks and all. but still, Naomi got along with the crew, when she was terrorising them and they all liked her to some extent.

"Naomi," Whitebeard said trying to get the brat's attention. "Calm down before you say something you don't mean."

Did something happen between Marco and Naomi? Why was she so upset? What did Marco say to Naomi to get her so worked up and upset? And why does this feel like a toddler throwing a tantrum to Whitebeard?

Naomi glared at Whitebeard and threw of one of sea-stone draggers right at him. it cut Pops' cheek and it shocked them all. Out of all of them, Whitebeard would probably have the best relationship with Naomi. So why did she attack him just then!?

"I mean nothing to you!" Naomi shouted as she lowered a ship into the water. "I mean nothing to you or to Jozu or to Melody! I mean nothing to Marco! And guys mean nothing to me! I don't know why I thought otherwise! Your nothing more than subjects in my family's research!"

What the hell did Marco say?

"Just put my things back in my ship and leave it here!" Naomi told them as got onto the railing of the ship. What the hell!? She isn't going to jump is she!? "I'm leaving!"

"Wait, Naomi!" Marco shouted as everyone looked over to him but Naomi didn't wait she just jumped into sea and freaked everyone out.

"Dude, what the hell did you do?" Colin asked.

Marco sighed as he felt everyone staring at him and he muttered, "I lost my temper…" then told Whitebeard and the others what had happened.

Hollie felt bad, it was partly her fault this had happened. Whitebeard felt bad as well, since he was the one who had told/suggested to Naomi to take Marco to the island for break, which clearly needs. But still… Whitebeard didn't want or mean for this happen.

"I told you that Marco is unfit to be the First Mate!" one of the older pirates told Whitebeard.

"The boy is too young and lets his emotions control his judgement!" another older pirate shouted.

"Someone else should be First Mate!" a third older whitebeard pirate agreed.

Marco already felt ashamed of himself and he already had doubts about taking on the First Mate position as it was. Maybe their right, maybe Marco is unfit for this position…

"Go after her Marco," Whitebeard smiled to his son. shocking Marco as he thought that Pops was going to yell at him or agree with the older pirates. "We all make mistakes when we're young. It's about how we pick ourselves back up again and what we do to fix those mistakes that really count my son. Go after Naomi, I know she's gone to island. She just really wanted to spend some time with you."

Marco looked up at Pops. Naomi just wanted to spend time with Marco…?

"And I'm not changing my mind about Marco being the first mate!" Whitebeard told the three. "And we will not disrespect our First Division Commander like that again brats! Understood?!"

First Division what…?

"Yes Pops…" the three nodded.

"Go Marc," Melody smiled putting her hand on his shoulder. "Apologise to her and let her break your nose again if worse comes to worse. She means something to all of us and we all want her back here, okay?"

Marco wasn't sure if he should laugh, cry or be annoyed at Melody for saying that right now. But she was right… Naomi did mean something to all of them, especially to Marco. They might not have known each other for long, but Naomi had managed to crawl her way into all of their hearts and was pretty much one of them. Naomi was a friend, no she was Whitebeard Pirate, she was family.

"Right," Marco nodded as he transformed into his phoenix form and flew to the island to go looking for Naomi.

"We go too?" Kingdew suggested.

"No," Jozu answered with a shake of his head.

* * *

Naomi sighed as she rested against the tree near the town. Okay, Naomi might have overacted when Marco yelled at her. Naomi might have overacted yelling at Pops like that too. But in all honesty, Naomi could have helped it. What Marco had said to her… it hurt, it really did. Sure, she might not be an official member of the crew or anything, but that's because Naomi can't really tie herself down to any one devil fruit eater or to any one crew.

Naomi is a devil fruit researcher, she has to be able to travel freely that way she can meet new eaters and new fruit eaters. So that she can study them. But… that didn't mean that Whitebeard and his crew, especially Marco, didn't mean anything to her. Melody was the sister and best friend that she never had. Jozu remembered Naomi of her childhood friend Markus, who was a researcher. But his and his family's research was on a different topic. Pops, well, he remembered Naomi of her father, he wasn't a Aschgate, he married into the family and took on his wife's family name. Naomi's mother was the Aschgate. But that didn't stop him from helping or anything.

In fact, the opposite really. He wanted to be a devil fruit researcher and help with the research, so he asked to join the family. Naomi's mother had offered to have him train under her. He had no family and he just wanted an understand on what devil fruit were, since his family were killed over one. So, they researched together and Nina, Naomi's mother, taught Neil, Naomi's father, as much as she could to an outsider of the family. Till one day, after doing things together for almost 15 years, they realised they had fallen in love and the result ended up Nix, Naomi's older brother.

They married not long after that and Neil had to learn what it was to be an Aschgate and had to be sworn into the Aschgate Family, learn their language and code and the secretive of their research and everything.

Then they had Naomi and Nic and they were teaching Nix, Naomi and Nic the Aschgate way of life- haki, sailing, the language and code, about devil fruits, how to fight, how to use weapons and so much more.

It's not like Naomi would ever ask Marco to be become Aschgate, unless he wanted too. It wasn't something that Naomi would never force that on the younger blonde. Just because he wasn't a 'proper' family of the Aschgate family, doesn't mean that Marco and her can't be together. It just means that Naomi can't teach him the trick of the trade is all.

But out of everyone in the Whitebeard Pirates, Marco was the one who meant the most to Naomi. She liked him, quite a lot. In fact, if Naomi didn't know better she would almost say that she was in love with Marco. Minus his devil fruit being that of the phoenix, there was just something about Marco that Naomi just liked. He was nothing like her father for a start, that was a great start. He was interesting, cool and intelligent, not as smart as Naomi, but still very smart in his own right. Then again, Naomi makes it her job to the smartest person in the room, or in this case, in the crew. He was taller than Naomi, not by much, but still. He was taller. He has the most beautiful blue eyes and his hair reminded Naomi of her mother's blonde hair. Being that bright yet a dark blonde colour. Completely different to the Naomi's own dark blonde hair.

Naomi couldn't help but like everything about Marco, him just happening to have the phoenix devil fruit is just an add bonus on his already brilliant self.

But he won't come looking for her. Why would he? He had himself loud and clear- she meant nothing to him. She wasn't family, she wasn't a member of the crew, hell, she wasn't a friend to him. She was nothing to him. So why the hell would he even like her? Why would he even come looking for her?

"Naomi…?" Marco's voice said as she just sat there and said nothing.

What the hell…? Why was Marco here?

Naomi didn't move as she kept her arms crossed and had her knees pulled into herself. Her head on her knees.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things," Marco told her. Naomi wasn't sure what to say or think right now. "I'm truly and completely and utterly sorry. I never should have said those things to you. Can you forgive me?"

"Whitebeard make you come, didn't he?" Naomi said not looking up at Marco or even moving. That was the only explanation that made sense.

"What? No! Pops didn't make me come!" Marco told Naomi, a little defensively and hurt that she would said that. But he could understand it. So, Marco got on the ground in front of Naomi and bowed/begged for her forgive. Marco doesn't know what he will do if Naomi doesn't forgive him. "I came of my own free will. I came because once I realised what I said… I am really and truly Naomi! I never should have that you weren't family! That weren't our friend! That you didn't mean anything to us! That you were only using us! That was wrong of me! Please forgive me! I don' know what I was thinking!"

Naomi moved and looked at Marco. She was a little in shock that he was on the ground in front of her and the younger blonde was pretty much begging for forgiveness.

"You mean so much to us, even though we haven't known each other for long!" Marco honestly told Marco. "Sure, there are times when you bossy, mean and scary, hell, even dangerous." Naomi wasn't sure if Marco was complimenting or insulting her right now. "But!" But? "You're still a member of our crew! You teach and correct us when and if we're doing something wrong. Your funny and kind and nice most of the time! Your smile makes everyone around you want to smile too since it brightens up our days! You're a hand-to-hand combat genius and I have never seen or met anyone like you with your fighting style! I know you're not just using us to study our devil fruits. You wouldn't help correct our own fighting styles if you were! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for saying that you were only using us! You mean a lot to us!"

"To you?" Naomi asked and said a little hopefully.

"Yes! you mean a lot to me too!" Marco shouted and nodded his head then blush when he realised what he had said. "I mean… as a friend and fellow crew mate of course! Hahaha." Fuck… why did he say?

"Okay, I'll forgive you on one condition," Naomi told Marco.

She will? Wait… Oh god, please ask to break his nose again! please don't let Naomi hit or punch or kick Marco! Marco doesn't want to get hurt or bruised! But he would if he really had too.

"What condition…?" Marco asked nervously.

"I want to sometimes finish your sentences with yoi!' Naomi grinned.

What…?

"You want me to what?"

"Finish your sentences with yoi sometimes. It doesn't have to always. Just sometimes. But you still have to say it!"

Marco wasn't sure if that was better than being punch or kick or not…

"But…"

"But nothing!" Naomi told Marco as she crossed her arms and looks away from him. "Do it Marco! Or I won't forgive you!"

Naomi's serious… isn't she? God damn it…

"Fine," Marco sighed.

"Fine, what?" Naomi said to him.

"Fine… yoi," Marco blushed.

"Yay!" Naomi cheered as she tackled/hugged Marco to the ground. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Marco blushed and looked away as Naomi sat on top of him. Fuck… she had to be sitting on top of him right there, didn't she!?

"Marco?" Naomi said as he realised he hasn't replied, and she noticed it too.

"Right…" Marco said after Naomi said his name. Marco was blushing like crazy and was trying so hard to not get hard right now.

Naomi then seemed to notice how and where she was sitting. Naomi smirked slightly as she lends forward since Marco hasn't try to get up. A mixture of embarrassment and was too scared to move in case, you know, he got very excited.

"You can get excited if you want," Naomi whispered in Marco's ears and he went even redder as he realised that she knew that he was trying to NOT get excited and not get hard. "We can fix the problem before going back to the ship you know~"

Marco was burning hotter and redder than the sun now.

"That is," Naomi said as she straddled Marco and Marco wasn't sure if he could stop himself from getting harder than he already was for much longer. "Only if you want too, of course." Naomi smiled as she got up from on top of him. "Or not." She was teasing him, of course she was. Marco really should have seen that coming. "I would never force you to do it, if you didn't want to." Naomi smiled as she dusted herself off then put her hand out to Marco. "We should go to back to the ship. I'm sure the others are worried, especially after I left the way I did."

What…? She would never force him to do something that he didn't want to…? Was she saying…? no, she can't be saying or meaning that. There was no way. Why would Naomi like Marco like that? There was no reason for the older blonde to like Marco like that.

"Your right," Marco nodded as he took Naomi's hand and the older blonde girl helped him up. "We should go back."

"But before that," Naomi smiled all innocently and Marco wasn't sure that was good or not. "I'm going to give your birthday present from me!"

What…?

Marco was going to say something about how it could wait but Naomi was giving Marco puppy dog eyes, god damn it. how could the older blonde be so cute and act so childish at the same time? "Okay… sure…" Marco nodded. having no what it might be. If Naomi really wanted to give Marco a present away from the others, fine.

Naomi smiled again. "Close your eyes."

What….?

"Do I have too?"

"Yes. now do it."

Marco sighed and closed his eyes. "Now what…?"

"Just keep your eyes closed," Naomi told him. "And don't move!"

Marco sighed again as he just stood here, with his eyes closed. Waiting for this present from Naomi. Marco feels like an idiot just standing here with his eyes closed…

Well, that was till he felt something soft on his lips.

What…?

Marco opened his eyes to see what Naomi was pressing against his lips. He had thought it was a toy or piece of clothing or something. He was not expecting Naomi to be pushing her own lips against his. She was… they were… she was… they were…

Naomi was giving Marco a kiss! They were kissing! She was kissing him!

What…!? Why?!

Naomi pulled away and smiled. "I like you Marco. A lot. Happy birthday and my offer still stands. You get excited about me whenever you want, just let me know and I will come fix the problem for you. I don't mind. I want to after."

What…? Marco almost squeaked and said out loud. Was Naomi offering… was Naomi saying… what…?

Naomi glanced down at Marco quickly and then smirked. "Like right for instead."

What…?

Marco looked and he could see what Naomi was talking about. Marco got excited, very excited. He was hard. SHIT! Marco covered himself up with his hands and blushed like mad. God damn it! She did that on purpose, didn't she?!

"Shut up!" Marco blushed, embarrassed as hell. "This is your fault!"

"And don't I know it!" Naomi proudly declared and smiled. "And since it's my fault, I should fix it. Right?" Naomi grinned.

God damn woman…

"Especially since it's your birthday," Naomi said as she wrapped her arms around Marco's neck. "And since it's your birthday. You can be top." What…? Marco blushed again. "And I will do whatever you want. Just tell me what to do." What?! Again.

"I…" Marco blushed, unsure on what to say or what to even do right now.

"We do it here, right now if you want," Naomi whispered in Marco's ear and he went even redder. Was she serious? "Or we can take it to my ship. Your choice, birthday boy."

Marco was speechless for a moment. What was going on? Marco has never seen this side of Naomi before. What was going on…? Marco couldn't tell if Naomi was serious right now or if she was messing with him. though… something was telling, maybe his phoenix from? That Naomi was being serious right now. Which only made this even more embarrassing. But… also kind of exciting at the same time.

"You mean it…?" Marco slowly asked Naomi. "It's not a joke, right? Your being serious? And you won't suddenly back down or want to back out?"

"Yep," Naomi smiled and told Marco. "I mean it. it's not a joke and am I being very serious. I won't back down or back out. I mean it Marco, I really like you and I just want you."

"Isn't there a rule or something about this?"

"There is. but I have never felt this way about anyone else before. So… fuck the rules!"

Marco was speechless again. Naomi was really brave and bold. Why does Naomi have to be so fucking bold?! She's not afraid to speak her mind or tell Marco, or anyone else how it is to her. She was just… Naomi was just so! God damn it was almost like Naomi was the perfect Whitebeard Pirate! And she just had to keep showing why Marco liked her so much and almost how perfect they were together, didn't she!?

Fuck! Why does she have to keep doing that?!

God damn it!

"Naomi… I…" Marco said to try to say something but Naomi stopped him with a kiss, one that was a lot more passionate then the first kiss that she gave Marco. It was almost like a promise, and most one that promised more.

Fuck…

Naomi looked Marco died in the eyes as she broke off the kiss. "Fuck the rules and just fucking fuck me Marco. Forget everything else and just fucking think about fucking me. Please~" Naomi begged as she rubbed herself against him. "It's not one time thing Marco, I want to be with you. Forever."

And with that bold statement and well, bold piece of action, Marco kind of didn't think about anything else. All he thought about and all he was doing was fucking Naomi.

Marco kissed Naomi and she just jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved over to the trees and held Naomi up against one. Pretty much trying to fuck her with both of their clothes on. Okay, Marco knows what he needs to get rid of in a few moments.

Okay, Marco will admit it. Best birthday ever and best birthday present ever. And he owned Pops one for letting Naomi join them.

Marco is going to have to tell Pops about this… isn't he?

Fuck… Marco doesn't know if he is looking forward to that conservation or not.


End file.
